


It started as revenge

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie and Betty dating but Archie cheats, Bathroom Sex, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Night Stands, Revenge Sex, Sex, Sexual jughead Jones, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers, Strangers to Enemies to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: When Betty Cooper discovers her boyfriend Archie Andrews is cheating on her, she finds herself at a bar looking for revenge with any available man. What she doesn't expect is to fall for her one night stand.





	1. Revenge

25 year old Betty Cooper stood dressed in her shortest dress outside the Whyte Wyrm. She wore a pretty blue off the shoulder dress, showcasing her cleavage, and legs. Contemplating weather to go inside or not. She had been out there for 20 minutes, watching as the men and women in leather jackets, and unfriendly expressions come and go from the bar. She knew she shouldn’t be here, but after the past few days, and the tears she had spilled, this is where she ended up. She gripped her phone, that was ringing non stop. She looked at it, seeing her boyfriends face staring up at her. The smirk he had in the photo just made Betty angrier and angrier. “Fuck off Archie.” She said before she put her phone in her bag, and walked towards the bar.

Betty opened the door with a push, the smell of beer and cigarettes hitting her nose instantly. She looked around, still regretting her decision to come inside, but she powered through. She walked up to the bar, spotting a pink haired woman behind the bar, who had a smile but still looked unfriendly. “What will you have sweetie?” The woman asked. 

“Wine, white. Please.” Betty said watching as the woman handed her a decent sized glass. 

“You look too polished to be in a place like this. Where are you from?” She asked.

“Northside.” Betty replied.

“What the fuck are you doing here then?” She asked.

“I got sick of all the creepy guys on the Northside.” Betty replied.

“Got it.” The bartender smiled moving down the bar to serve someone else.

Betty sat on the bar stool. Turning to look into the crowd. She hopped from man to man, looking for someone. She wanted sex, that’s all. They didn’t need to be smart or handsome. They just had to be someone who wasn’t her cheating, asshole boyfriend Archie Andrews. 

Betty had spent the past 3 days in her house. Locked away from the world in her studio apartment. Ever since she found a pair of lacy underwear under her boyfriends bed that wasn’t hers, she couldn’t stop crying. Then all of her fears were realised when she looked through Archie’s phone, seeing hundreds of messages to a woman called Raven. She didn’t want to believe it. But she couldn’t deny the truth hitting her in the face. After a couple days of crying, she picked herself off her bed. And figured out this plan. If Archie was out there cheating on her with any tramp, she would do the same. 

So here Betty sat. Only one thing on her mind. Archie hated the Southside with a passion, her sweetest revenge would be finding a man from there and hooking up with one, to rub it in his face. Betty had only ever been with one man, Archie. She knew nothing but what he did with her, sexually. Betty looked around, catching the eyes of a few men. One walked towards Betty, and she plastered on a smile.

“Hi.” Betty smiled to the tall man with a big neck tattoo.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here alone?” He asked.

“Same as you.” Betty flirted with him.

“Let me buy you another then.” The man said turning towards the bar woman.

“Toni, another beer. And another wine for....” He said looking towards Betty.

“Betty.” Betty responded.

“Another wine for Betty.” The man said.

Toni handed Betty a drink. Betty throwing back the drink in her hand before she grabbed the second. 

“Come on, drink up beautiful.” The man said.

Betty couldn’t help but smile at the man. He was nothing like she had seen in the Northside. “What’s your name handsome?” Betty asked.

“Me. I’m Sweet Pea. Nice to meet you.” Sweet Pea said holding out his hand for Betty to shake.

“Nice to meet you too.” Betty smiled back. 

“You’re very handsome.” Betty smiled feeling the wine hitting her. 

“You’re very beautiful too.” Sweet Pea replied resting his hand on her thigh running it higher up. 

“Pea!” A loud man shouted from across the bar.

Sweet Pea stood up so quickly, Betty didn’t know what happened.

“Jug.” Sweet Pea yelled back leaving Betty alone as he ran towards the man.

Betty watched as the two men had a conversation, which resulted in Sweet Pea leaving the bar instantly. Betty huffed in annoyance. Sweet Pea was perfect for what she was after. Betty threw back her second glass of wine, annoyed at the man for interrupting her and sweet Pea. Betty walked up to the man who was leaned against the bar talking to the bar women.

“You!” Betty yelled at him walking up to him in confidence.

“Yes.” He asked when Betty stood in front of him.

“You took my man.” Said.

“Your man? You think he was yours? Because I just got a call from his wife wondering why he was taking so long.” He responded with a smirk on his face.

Bettys face dropped. “Shit.” She whispered.

“Don’t worry. You’re not the first one to fall for his tricks.” He smirked.

“I don’t care that he’s married. I just want a fuck.” She said not caring about who heard her. 

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“You heard me.” Betty said before she stepped away and ordered another drink.

 

The man watched as Betty at the bar. He was intrigued by her, and a little turned on. After watching her for a couple minutes he wandered over to her again. 

“I’m Jughead.” He said sitting beside her.

“Betty.” Betty responded.

“You know that predicament you have, I can help you.” He smiled nudging her shoulder with his. 

Betty looked at him. She ran her eyes up and down his body, stopping at his blue eyes. 

“Sure. You’ll do.” She said reaching out to grab his hand, and pulling him from the bar to the closest bathroom. 

Betty pushed Jughead into the disabled toilets. Locking the door behind her before she lunged at Jughead throwing her lips onto his, kissing him passionately. Jughead kissed her back with as much passion. Her hands moving to his shirt, running her hands under it, feeling his hard torso. Jughead, who was a little confused by the situation pulled back, pushing her back towards the wall. “Wait, wait.” He said. 

“What?” Betty asked wondering why he was stopping. 

“I thought maybe you were joking.” Jughead smiled. 

“No. If you’re not up for it, I can maybe find someone else.” Betty said looking back towards the door. 

“No, no. I’m definitely into this. I just …. I don’t want to take advantage.” Jughead said as Betty took a step closer. 

“I’m not some drunk girl who doesn’t know what she’s doing. You want me, I want you. Problem solved.” Betty said running her hands onto his torso again, moving her hands to the belt on his jeans. 

“I’ve never done this before. A quick fuck in the bathroom at a bar.” Jughead said.

“Neither have I.” Betty responded moving her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking him. 

“Then why now?” Jughead asked.

Betty stepped away, moving the hair off her face as she look at him. “Because my boyfriend since high school can sleep around, why can’t I?”

Betty and Jughead stared into each other’s eyes. Jughead seeing a venerable side to her for the first time since they met. “Who ever would cheat on you is the biggest idiot in the world.” Jughead said lunging at Betty again, crashing onto his lips kissing her before bending down and picking her up, to place her on the bathroom counter. Betty giggled as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Jughead slid off his leather jacket, and he lifted up his arms as Betty moved his t-shirt up and off too. Betty getting distracted by his beautiful toned body. She ran her fingers over his mussels. Jughead moved his lips onto her neck, kissing down to her chest, where he lowered the dress neckline, pulling the dress down past her elbows, where her breasts came out. Jughead ran his hands to her breasts, running his thumbs over her taught nipples. Betty crumbling to his will as he toughed and squeezed her breasts. Her hands coming up to his hair, pulling and running through the strands. She jumped when she felt his lips move down her body to her nipple, sucking and caressing. “Shit, that feels good.” Betty moaned as his head was in-between her breasts. Jughead moved his hands from her breast to her panties. Running his hands up her thighs, looping his fingers under the elastic and pulling them down past her ankles. Betty moved slightly as he pushed up her dress, letting it hang from her waist and Jughead ran his hands in-between her thighs, finding her wet. “Jesus.” Jughead said as he looked down at her. “What?” Betty asked, worried he wasn’t liking what he saw. “Nothing, you’re just so wet.” He smiled.

“It’s been a while.” Betty responded as Jughead pushed through her folds with a finger. Betty’s head fell back, her head hitting the glass mirror behind them. “More.” She moaned, and Jughead did what he was told, he pushed in another finger, pumping in and out of her. “Fuck, yes.” She moaned as one hand went into his hair, and the other rested on his shoulder. Jughead pushed in and out with his hand for a few minutes, feeling her tighten on them as she breathed heavily, followed by a “Yes.”

Jughead pulled his hand from her, and moved his lips to hers again before Betty, still recovering from her orgasm, moved her hands to his belt, undoing it quickly before pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs, and wrapping her hand around him. Not wanting to wait anymore Jughead lifted his hardness to line up with hers. Looking into her eyes where she nodded to him, and he pushed into her. Betty’s head falling back again as she stretched to fit him. “Oh my god.” She said gripping onto his shoulders, scared she might fall. 

“You okay?” Jughead asked. 

“Yes.” Betty replied as Jughead moved back and forth. Betty’s legs wrapped tighter around his torso, pulling him closer and he pushed in deeper. They moved together as one, Jughead moving his lips back and forth from her lips to her breasts, and then to her neck where he kissed and sucks, and bit at her collar. They moved together for minutes until Betty could feel herself about to tighten on him. “Come with me.” He whispered as she moaned with him. She rested her head onto his shoulder as she let go, pulling from him at the same time. Both sat there panting, feeling a satisfaction come over both of them. Still linked together, Jughead kissed her again and slowly moved out of her, stepping away from her. 

Betty watched as he bent down, pulling back up his jeans and boxers, and then found her panties. He handed them to her, but she shook her head, not wanting them back after they had been on the bathroom floor. Jughead then placed him in his pocket, watching as she giggled at him. Betty moved her dress, that was still hanging from her waist. She pulled it back up to her shoulders, and jumped off the sink. 

Betty moved to the bathroom door, turning back to see him. “Thanks.” She said before she wandered out the bathroom, seeing a group of men and Toni looking at her as she quickly ran out of the bar. 

Jughead threw his t-shirt and jacket back on, eager to catch her. But when he exited the bar, she was gone. She wanted a quick fuck, and that’s what she got. Jughead felt a little sad that he would never see her again. 

 

Betty arrived home soon after. Her taxi dropping her off at her door. Betty made her way up to her apartment, throwing herself on her bed. She couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on her face. All she wanted to do was even the score, but she couldn’t sop thinking about him. The way he kissed her, and the way his hands felt on her body. She had never felt like that before. Archie had never made her feel like that. 

Betty heard her phone buzzing from her bag. She turned it on, seeing message’s from Archie. She ignored them, and opened her phone to dial her best friend. 

“Oh my god Kevin.” Betty said.

“What?” Excited Kevin answered. 

“I think I did something stupid.” Betty replied before she told him everything that had happened in the past few days. 

 

A couple days had passed since Betty’s night on the Southside. She couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead. She didn’t want to either. She didn’t feel bad about what happened, how could you feel sad about the best sex of your life. Only 3 people knew about it, Betty, Jughead and now Kevin, who wanted more and more details. 

The weekend rolled around. And Betty put on her biggest fake smile, and prettiest dress and linked arms with Archie as his 25th birthday party was in full swing. Betty didn’t want to be here. But all her friends were there, and she didn’t have the courage to tell Archie she knew all about his cheating. The Andrews house soon filled with people, and speeches started. Archie’s best friend, and Betty’s most hated person Reggie said a speech. Followed by his Dad. Everyone expected Betty to be up next, but she shook her head. She couldn’t even come up with a lie about how amazing her boyfriend is. 

After the cake, and more speeches, Archie went from person to person, thanking them for coming. Archie wouldn’t let Betty leave, demanding she link arms with him all night. Betty was turned away for a second when she heard the back door open, and Archie yell loudly. “You came!” Archie yelled leaving Betty’s side and running towards the door. “Jug!” Archie yelled throwing his arms around a tall man.

Betty followed Archie, eager to see who it was. Her heart dropped when she saw who it was. “Jughead.” She whispered to herself, feeling herself go bright red as she connected her eyes with his. He smiled at her, a cheeky smile. And all Betty could think was Fuck.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t tell him.” Betty pleaded.
> 
> “I won’t.” Jughead replied. “You said he’s cheating on you? Then why are you letting him parade you around like some show pony?” Jughead asked.
> 
> “It’s complicated.” Betty replied looking at his beautiful blue eyes, and adorable dimples that showed when he smiled. 
> 
> “Doesn’t seem very complicated to me. He’s the biggest idiot on the planet for cheating on you. If you were mine, I’d never go looking elsewhere. Not when the sex was as good as it was the other night.” Jughead smirked

Betty stood there, hearing the sound of her heart in her head. She looked at Archie, standing next to the man she hadn’t stopped thinking about for days. Someone she thought she’d never see again. Betty felt sick as she watched Archie give her one night stand a friendly hug. “Betty, Betty.” Archie yelled breaking Betty’s trance. “Come here, meet Jughead.” He said waving Betty over. 

Betty stared at Jughead as she walked towards them. A look of fear and confusion on her face as she approached them. Archie reached for Betty’s hand, pulling her next to him. “Betty, this is Jughead. We’ve been friends since we were kids. Our Dad’s were best friends.” Archie said. Betty looked at Jughead, watching as he had a smirk on his face as he reached out his hand to shake hers. “Nice to meet you.” Betty lied shaking his hand, feeling the roughness of his hand on hers, squeezing her. “This is Betty, my girlfriend.” Archie said causing Jughead to have a double take. 

“Girlfriend?” Jughead asked. 

‘Yeah, how long has it been Betty? 7, 8 years?” Archie said pulling on Betty’s waist. 

“I can’t remember.” Betty said, still feeling very uncomfortable.

Jughead’s eyes went down to her waist, watching as Archie’s hands were on her. 

“How’ve you been Jug?” Archie asked Jughead who’s eyes bounced back to Archie’s. 

“Good, good.” Jughead replied nodding his head. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other. You need to come visit on the Southside.” Jughead smiled.

“Too many serpents.” Archie replied.

“Ahhh. I see.” Jughead said, nodding his head in embarrassment remembering why him and his old friend hadn’t seen much of each other lately. 

Betty noticing the silentness that filled the air, neither knowing what to say next. “I think Kevin is looking for me. I’ll go find him.” Betty lied pushing away from Archie. “Nice to meet you.” Betty nodded to Jughead. “I’ll see you around.” Jughead said before Betty sprinted off. 

Jughead watched Betty pretty much ran away from him. He watched as she pulled on the arm of a man, and pointed back at him. The man covered his mouth with his hand, and was about to walk towards Jughead but Betty pulled him back. Jughead smiled to himself, shaking his head as she dragged him into the bathroom. 

“You weren’t lying Betty. He’s gorgeous.” Kevin said when the bathroom door was closed. 

“Not helping Kevin.” Betty said looking annoyed. 

“Sorry. What is he doing here?” Kevin asked.

“Him and Archie are old friends apparently.” Betty responded as she went back to the door, and opened it slightly to watch him. Kevin joined her, looking through the door crack to see him talking to Archie and a few of his friends. “I still don’t understand why you haven’t even broken up with Archie, you know he’s cheating on you.” Kevin said. 

Betty shook her head. “I can’t Kevin. I’m too scared. It’s not like I care anymore anyway. Things with me and Archie haven’t been right for years. The only reason I’m still with him is because I hate being alone.”

“Betty. You deserve better than Archie fucking Andrews. The sooner you realise that, the better.” Kevin replied.

 

Betty spent the remainder of the party hiding from Jughead. He was everywhere. Watching her from a distance, with his handsome smile following her from room to room. After a couple hours Betty found a good place to hide. She found a table outside. Kevin kept her company all night, Betty not letting him leave her side. But when Kevin’d boyfriend Moose wanted to leave, Betty was abandoned, hoping neither her boyfriend of Jughead would find her. 

Wishing she could leave, Betty pulled out her phone and ordered a Uber. She didn’t even know why she stayed so long. She hated being pulling along by Archie. Betty looked up when she heard a “Hi” come from a man. She looked up to see Jughead sitting on the picnic table opposite her. 

“Hi.” Betty responded. 

“Do you mind?” Jughead asked as he pulled out a cigarette. 

Betty shook her head and watched as he lit up, and took a puff. “So you belong to Archie Andrews.” He smiled.

“I don’t belong to anyone.” Betty replied looking at her phone, with it saying her Uber was still 10 minutes away. 

“Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting the girl I had a romp in the bathroom a few days ago would be my old friends girlfriend.” Jughead said.

“Please don’t tell him.” Betty pleaded.

“I won’t.” Jughead replied taking another puff. “You said he’s cheating on you? Then why are you letting him parade you around like some show pony?” Jughead asked.

“It’s complicated.” Betty replied looking at his beautiful blue eyes, and adorable dimples that showed when he smiled. 

“Doesn’t seem very complicated to me. He’s the biggest idiot on the planet for cheating on you. If you were mine, I’d never go looking elsewhere. Not when the sex was as good as it was the other night.” Jughead smirked before he took another puff, putting the remainder of the cigarette out on the table before he walked away, giving Betty a quick wink before he disappeared into the darkness leaving Betty speechless. 

Betty’s Uber soon arrived, her heart still beating loudly after her short conversation with Jughead. She couldn’t understand why she couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was just suppose to be one night of fun, not something she couldn’t get out of her mind. Betty reached her apartment, and opened her laptop. She knew it would be a long-shot, but she looked through Archie’s facebook. Scrolling down years to see any pictures of the handsome brunette. Betty scrolled and scrolled, her lips smiled when she came across a photo of Archie, along with his Dad, Jughead and another handsome man, who was wearing the same leather jacket Jughead was wearing the night in the bar. Betty scrolled more, seeing multiple throw back Thursday pictures of Jughead and Archie as kids. They both looked so cute, and innocent. Betty couldn’t help but be drawn in by Jughead’s blue eyes, that as a kid were just as strong as they were now. 

 

“That guy at your party? Jughead. How come I’ve never seen you too together?” Betty asked Archie the following day.

“We used to be really good friends when we were kids. Jug’s dad would drop him round at mine a few times a week. He’d stay over, and my Dad would drop if off at school in the Southside the following morning. My Dad took him in, his Dad was a bit of a drunk. Jughead’s mother wasn’t any better either. She abandoned Jughead and his Dad when he was young. Taking Jug’s sister with her.” Archie explained. “We would hang out most weekends too. But then my Dad found out FP, Jughead’s Dad was in a gang, the Southside Serpents. He didn’t want me to get mixed up in it all, so he stopped all contact with him.”

“A gang? What kind of gang?” Betty asked intrigued.

“From what I knew, they were a biker gang. I don’t think they ever did anything bad likes dealing drugs. They were just there to protect the Southside from the police and the northside. Whenever anything bad happened, they were blamed instantly. Jughead hated that his father was a member, and soon became the leader. Jug promised he’s never join them.” Archie said. 

“Ahh, okay.” Betty said.

“Why?” Archie asked.

“Why what?” Betty asked confused.

“Why do you care?” Archie asked again.

“I don’t.” Betty lied. “I was just curious. You looked pretty chummy last night, and I’d never seen him before.”

“We used to be friends. But he’s on the Southside, and I never go there. Too many Serpents. Some aren’t too friendly to us Northsiders.” Archie explained. “Anyway. I was thinking we could go out tonight. Just the two of us?”

“Tonight?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, I know things have been crazy lately. Work, and my birthday. But it’s been so long.” Archie said running his hand onto Betty’s thigh. 

Betty looked at his hand, seeing a shiver running through her body. After learning of his cheating Betty hated it whenever he would touch her. She wished she had the courage to tell him exactly what she was thinking, but Archie was her first and only boyfriend. And until a few days ago, he was the only boy she’d kissed. Betty moved her leg away from him. “Sorry Arch, work is kicking my ass. Raincheck?” Betty said before she stood up and left him alone, and confused. 

 

There Betty Cooper sat that night. Her legs bouncing as she sat on her sofa, trying to distract herself with crappy reality shows. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. She didn’t know why. She didn’t know if she was scared he would tell Archie, or that she missed him and all she wanted to do was kiss him again. 

Betty jumped from her sofa, throwing on her closest jacket and jumping in her car, where she was headed the only place she couldn’t stop thinking about, The Whyte Wyrm.

Betty walked through the doors of the bar, eyes watching as she walked towards the bar, seeing the pink haired girl behind the bar. 

“Hi again.” Toni said to Betty.

“Hey. I’m looking …….” Betty said nervous. 

“Jughead?” Toni suggested.

“Yeah. Is he here?” Betty smiled.

“He is. Wait here.” Toni said walking to a door behind the bar. “Jones. You have a visitor!” She yelled through the door before she shut it. “He’ll be right out.” Toni winked. 

“Thanks. Can I get a lemonade?” Betty asked.

“Lemonade?” Toni asked.

“Yeah.” Betty said.

“Sure thing sweetie.” Toni giggled to herself before she handed Betty the drink with a bright pink straw. Betty pulled out her wallet, about to hand Toni some coins when Toni stopped her. “It’s okay. On the house.”

“Thank you.” Betty smiled putting her wallet back in her bag, and taking a seat in a booth close to the bar. 

Betty watched the door and after a minute, Jughead came out, stopping to talk to Toni who pointed in Betty’s direction. A smile spread across Jughead’s face as he walked towards her, taking a seat in the booth across from her. “Couldn’t get enough?” He smiled.

“I need to know you won’t tell Archie?” Betty said, her face cold.

“Why do you care?” Jughead asked. “He’s a dick.”

“He’s your friend.” Betty said.

“He used to be. Not anymore.” Jughead said.

“You looked pretty friendly last night?” Betty asked.

“He’s someone from my childhood. I wanted to make sure he was still the same arrogant jock from a few years ago. And he is.” Jughead replied. “And he’s the biggest idiot for cheating on you.”

“So you won’t tell him?” Betty asked again.

“No.” Jughead replied with a smirk.

“Good.” Betty said placing her lips onto her straw again.

“Is that why you came? To ask if I’m going to tell your stupid, cheating boyfriend about our sexy bathroom romp?” Jughead teased.

Betty didn’t answer. She could just feel herself go red when she remembered what they did. “Archie doesn’t know you’re a serpent does he?” Betty asked.

“No, he doesn’t.” Jughead replied. 

“Because you know it’s wrong?” Betty said, pushing Jughead’s buttons.

“No, because he’s so judgmental. And like I said before, he’s a dick.” Jughead said.

“Okay. So what if I tell him?” Betty smirked.

“You can do what you want sweetie.” Jughead said. 

“Don’t call me that! I’m not sweet.” Betty raised her voice.

Jughead looked at her, dressed in a pair of tight jeans, with a pretty pink sweater and drinking a old fashioned lemonade. “You sure do look pretty sweet.” He smiled.

Betty watched as smirked. Then she lowered her eyes to her sweater. He was right. She was sweet. Sweet, and innocent Betty Cooper who would never do anything wrong. “I gotta go.” She said quickly before she picked up her jacket and slid out of the booth, running for the door. 

Betty fumbled in her bag, finding her car keys. She turned quickly when she heard a roar of motorbikes coming towards her. Not wanting them to see her, she leaned against the wall of the bar, hiding until they entered the bar. Resting her head against the wall, she looked back in her bag finding her keys, she was about to head for the car again when she felt someone grip her wrist pulling her back. 

Scared, Betty looked behind her seeing Jughead Jones staring back at her. “It’s not safe to be out here all alone you know. Especially when you look like that.” He said. 

Betty suddenly felt at ease, a smirk covering her face. “I can take care of myself Mr Jones.” She said.

“I doubt that.” He said still holding her wrist. 

Betty looked up at him. She couldn’t help it. She was attracted to him, his harshness making him even more sexy. They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity until Betty moved her lips onto his, kissing him with passion. Betty pushed him against the wall, her hands moving up to his face, one caressing his hair, the other resting on his neck. They moved their tongues together, crashing into each other as they pressed closer and closer to each other. Jughead, feeling the rush hitting him, pulled his hands down to her ass, pulling her up and spinning them both around so she was pinned against the wall. Betty’s legs automatically wrapping around his hips, not breaking the kiss. 

Betty could feel his excitement through his jeans, rubbing against her as he moved. The cold brick wall, against her back. Betty pulled her head back, both taking a few seconds to breathe. “You live around here?” Betty asked. 

Jughead just nodded, and looked up above them to a metal staircase. Not saying anything else Jughead dropped her to her feet, and pulling on her hand, leading up up the staircase, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the first chapter of this was posted 3 times. I have deleted 2 of them, that's why if anyone is confused.   
> Remember to follow me on tumblr bettycooperxjones
> 
> Next chapter: Things between Jughead and Betty heat up. Will they get caught? or will someone get hurt?


	3. New experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now I get to punish you.” Jughead smiled. “Strip.” 
> 
> Betty looked at him, confused. “And?” She asked.
> 
> “And then I’m going to have my naughty way with you.” Jughead replied.

Jughead held Betty’s hand, guiding her through the door, and shutting it behind them. Jughead switched on the light, Betty letting go of his hand as she walked around the apartment, looking around. Betty, taking in her surroundings wandered around. Looking at the old burger wrappers from Pops in the kitchen. The old looking sofa aimed towards a small television, with a coffee-table full with papers and books, and a laptop shut. She peaked around the corder seeing a small bathroom, and then a king size bed, the covers pulled over roughly with a pain blue duvet cover, with another book on the bedside table. 

“Welcome to house Jones.” Jughead laughed as he watched Betty wander around the room. “Do you want a drink?” He asked.

“Sure.” Betty responded. 

“I don’t have any lemonade, is a beer okay for you sweetie?” He joked, causing Betty’s eyes to narrow.

“Beer is fine.” She said back sitting on the end of the bed watching him.

Jughead soon joined her, handing her a bottle and clinking the necks of the bottles together. “Cheers.” He smiled before he took a sip. 

Betty smiled back at him, taking a sip herself before she looked back at him, a hunger in her eyes. Placing her bottle beside the bed, Betty then turned towards Jughead. Lifting her hand to brush the hair that fell over his face. “You have beautiful eyes.” She whispered. 

“You think so?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes.” She smiled back running her hand down his face, resting on his cheek. With her other hand Betty grabbed the beer bottle from his hand, placing in on the floor next to hers, and she then lunged at him, sitting on his knees straddling him by surprise. Both smiled and laughed as Betty pressed her lips to his, kissing him. Her tongue running past his open lips, and running along his teeth. 

Jughead moved his hands up her back, running them under her sweater, feeling her silky, hot skins under his hands making him go hard instantly. Betty giggled when she felt him poking at her. She moved her hands to his jacket, pushing if off his shoulders and lifting off his t-shirt also in one swoop. Jughead did the same to her, removing her pink sweater, throwing it onto the floor. His hands moved back to her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the ground again. “God you’re beautiful.” He said looking down at her. Betty hid her face from him, hiding it in his shoulder as she flushed red. “You are. You’re so beautiful.” Jughead said forcing her face to look at him. Betty bit her lip and smiled as her hands moved to his belt, and his mouth moved down her chest placing kisses in-between her breasts. Still on his lap, and struggling to pull his jeans down, Betty pushed him back onto the bed, falling with him. Betty pulled the jeans off him, along with his boxers. Jughead kicked them off as Betty moved to do the same with her jeans. She threw them away, and went back to sitting on Jughead wearing only her panties, and Jughead staring up at her with a smile. “Archie Andrews is the biggest idiot on the planet.” Jughead whispered before he looped his fingers under panties and pulled them down her long legs. Ignoring what he just said Betty moved her body to his, sitting on his length, pushing through her folds. Both moaning as Betty bent down to place a long, and passionate kiss onto Jughead’s lips. They both moved their hips together. Creating a rhythm. They both moaned louder and smiled as their bodies moved as one. Neither could drop the smile that covered their face’s. Jughead taking control, then flipped them and hovered above her, holding her hands up above her head. Betty looked up and him above her, making her feel all kinds of pleasure she’d never experienced before. They both came together, Jughead collapsing onto her for a few seconds before he rolled off her, both panting together. “Fuck!” Betty said, still panting from pleasure. 

Both Betty and Jughead looked at each other. And laughter together. Betty rolling closer to him, and placing another long kiss onto his lips. “We are doing that again.” Betty said.

“Give me a few minutes.” Jughead smiled back at her, struggling to catch his breath. They both laughed together, Betty resting her hand onto his chest, as he pulled the covers off them both. She just closed her eyes for a couple seconds, and before she realised she drifted off to sleep.

Betty woke in the early hours of the next morning to Jughead’s hands wrapped tightly around her body, and his body pressed against her back. Betty turned, and smiled remembering where she was. She turned to face him. Watching as he breathed in his sleep. He was so beautiful. His black hair ruffled in a messy mane, curls that fell over his eyes. Betty brushed them back, and traced her hand over his face. He twitched slightly, and his eyes opened to see a smiling Betty Cooper watching him. 

“You’re still here.” He said. “I’m glad.” He leant over to her, placing a small kiss onto her lips. 

“You you want me to leave?” She asked.

“No. Stay.” He replied holding onto her torso tightly. 

Betty relaxed into his touch. Loving the way he held her. “What’s the time?” He asked.

“I think it’s two in the morning.” She replied.

“Archie won’t be wondering where you are?” Jughead asked.

“No, We don’t live together. And even if we did. I don’t care.” Betty replied. 

“And you’re still with him because?” He asked.

“I told you. It’s complicated.” She replied. 

“Ahh. Okay.” He replied seeing her annoyance with all the questions. “I just don’t understand why you’re still with him if you know he’s cheating, and you are too now.”

“Archie was my first boyfriend. My first kiss too. When we were in high school he was so sweet to me. Made sure I was always okay and safe. It was like that when we went to college too. But in the past year I noticed his absence. The sex became less and less. Then over a week ago I found some sluts underwear under his bed. So I looked through his phone. Seeing messages with some girl. Pictures too. I couldn’t see her face. I was upset. But I kinda think a little bit of me was a little relieved. Because I don’t love him anymore. I realised that the night before I met you.” Betty explained. 

“I still don’t get it.” Jughead confessed. 

“He’s the picture of perfection. My parents love him, my friends too. One of the main reasons I can’t end it is because of them. I don’t want to explain to them all that we broke up because he wanted someone else. It’s embarrassing.”

“But you don’t want him? You don’t love him? Why string him along?” He asked.

“Because I’m a coward. Is that what you want to hear Jughead?” Betty yelled before she pushed away from him, tears pricking her eyes and jumped from the bed puling the blanket with her as she searched for her clothes. 

Jughead jumped up with her, realising he maybe shouldn’t of pushed her. “I’m sorry. I am. Please. Stop.” Jughead said running to her side, holding her head in his hands. 

Betty looked up at him. And watching his comforting eyes hold her there. “I won’t pry anymore okay. Come here.” Jughead said pulling her into a deep hug. Betty rested her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him too hugging him tight. 

 

After spending the night with Jughead. Betty woke a few hours later, and went home. Giving Jughead a kiss on his cheek before she slid out the door, picking her clothes up and jumping in her car. 

After her outburst with Jughead about Archie, Jughead held Betty tight in bed, giving her one of his clean t-shirts to sleep in. Holding her until she slept. Betty felt comforted in his arms, something she had never felt with Archie. She still had bruises from when Archie would just collapse on her after sex, and not roll off until Betty had to roll him once he was asleep. 

When she got home, she looked at the S t-shirt Jughead had given her. Smiling as she hugged it tight, loving how it smelled of him. She showered, and put the t-shirt back on. Snuggling herself before she drifted back to sleep. 

 

It had been a few days, and Betty felt like the guilty one the way she messaged Jughead. Sending cute ‘how’s your day going?’ messages to him, teasing him like Jughead was his boyfriend not Archie. Whenever Betty would think of Archie, and feel bad about what she and Jughead were doing. She would think back to the photos she saw on a naked woman’s body on his phone, and she soon stopped caring. Betty had also gotten pretty good at dodging Archie. He would call daily, and message her. But she would either not answer, or brush him off with a ‘I’m busy’ message. She knew this wouldn’t last long, and Archie would soon realise she was angry with him, but so far. He hadn’t caught on.

It had been nearly a week since Betty had stormed to the Whyte Wrm and slept over at Jughead’s. She missed him. Not just the sex. She missed him. They had only had sex twice, but she felt like maybe this was something more than just sex. It was a Friday night, and Betty, who was ignoring Archie again, messaged Jughead. 

B: Hey blue eyes

Betty waited for the three dots to appear. Nervous.

J: Hi beautiful

B: I’m here all alone, and I would love some company.

Betty giggled to herself as she hit send. This was new to her. By the time her and Archie started dating, they had known each other for years. There was no flirting, texting. Just straight up, lets be boyfriend or girlfriend. 

J: You want my company?

B: Sure, you’ll do.

Betty giggled again, remembering the words she said to him before their bathroom hook up.

J: I’m on my way. ;)

Jughead jumped on his bike, phone in his leather jacket headed out to the Northside when he realised something. 

Betty, who was already changing into something more comfortable and sexy, jumped when she heard her phone ring. 

“Hello.” Betty answered.

“I just realised I don’t know where you live.” Jughead said on the other end.

Betty giggled, biting her nail. “I’ll message you my address.” She said.

“See you soon.” Jughead said before he hung up, waiting for her message. 

 

Betty, who has slipped on a bright yellow tank top, and a pair of loose fitting shorts ran to the door when she heard someone knocking. Looking through the peep hole, she smiled when she saw a panting Jughead leaning against the door frame, hand on his chest. Betty opened the door and Jughead walked in, still puffed. 

“How the hell do you climb those stairs everyday?” Jughead asked.

“You get used to it. Maybe you need to do more cardio Mr Jones.” Betty smiled running her hands onto his chest, and pushing off his leather jacket. 

“Maybe you can help me with that.” He winked. Betty pulled of his jacket, resting it on the back of a chair as Jughead began looking around her small apartment. 

“This is…. very..” He stumbled.

“It’s small. I know. It’s all I can afford.” Betty said walking behind him.

“I was going to saw very Betty.” Jughead smirked.

“And what does that mean?” She asked.

“It’s very pastel, and cute.” Jughead said looking at the pink sofa, purple bedspread and bright yellow kitchen cabinets. 

“And your apartment is very you. Dark.” Betty said moving over to him, placing a small kiss onto his lips between each work. “Mysterious.” Kiss. “and dangerous.” Kiss.

“Is that what you think I am? Dark and dangerous?” Jughead teased holding onto her waist.

“You come off that way.” Betty replied.

“Maybe you just need to get to know the real Jughead Jones.” Jughead replied pressing his lips onto her neck.

Betty leaned her head back, giving Jughead more room as he ran kisses down her neck. “Jughead. That isn’t your real name is it?” 

Jughead shook his head sideways, answering her. “Will you tell me your real name?” She asked. He shook his head again. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to laugh at me.” Jughead replied lifting his head from her neck.

“I won’t. I promise.” She said.

“I don’t believe you.” He replied.

Betty took a step back. “I am offended.” She said teasing him.

“That’s what everyone says. Then they tease me about it.” He replied. 

“I won’t tease you.” She said. “I promise.”

“And if you do? I can punish you.” Jughead said moving back closer to her.

“Yes.” Betty replied.

Jughead looked her up and down. Smiling as he moved his hands back to her hips. “Okay. You really want to know?”

Betty nodded her head. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.”

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third?” Betty repeated, as her lips began to curve. 

“I told you.” Jughead said back being her about to laugh.

“I’m not laughing.” She smiled.

“But you want to.” Jughead said watching her trying to contain herself. “Go on, laugh.”

And with his permission, Betty laughed loudly at his name. It didn’t suit him at all. Jughead smiled and shook his head as he watched her. When she finally stopped laughing Jughead bent down, and wrapped his arms around her legs, throwing her over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“Now I get to punish you.” He said as he carried her across the room to where the bathroom was. “What are you going to do?” She asked, still in his arms. Jughead ignored her, carrying her into the shower he turned the water on, Betty getting soaked with cold water before it turned warm. Both now drenched in water. Jughead put Betty down watching as she was now dripping wet. “What did you do that for?” She asked.

“Strip.” He said sating seriously at her.

Betty looked at him, confused. “And?” She asked.

“And then I’m going to have my naughty way with you.” Jughead replied. 

Betty smiled back at him. He was already removing his t-shirt and jeans, only leaving him in his boxers. Jughead then watched as Betty pealed the tight tank top from her body, and pulled down her shorts, along with her panties. Jughead smiled as he knelled in front of her. “What are you doing?” She asked. 

“Stay there.” He replied resting one hand onto her stomach, and the other one lifting her leg to drape it over his shoulder before be moved his mouth onto her, pushing his tongue into her folds. “Oh my god!” Betty yelled as Jughead moved his tongue through her. Scared that she was going to fall, Betty held onto his shoulders, moving one hand in his hair. Her head leaned back, resting against the wall of the shower. She couldn’t help but moan loudly as Jughead moved his tongue in her. This was all new to her. This was something else Archie had never done. Jughead looked up at her, watching as her eyes were closed shut, watching the pleasure all over her face. “Yes.” She moaned over and over again, feeling it about to end. Jughead pulled his tongue, inserting two fingers to ride out her orgasm, feeling her tighten on his fingers. “Oh my god!” Betty said again as Jughead stood, meeting her eyes with his again. 

“I guess Archie never did that?” Jughead asked.

“No.” Betty replied still feeling shaky. Jughead moved his lips to hers. Kissing her. Betty could taste her own relief on his tongue. Arousing her more. 

“You need to take those boxers off, now!” Betty demanded as Jughead did what she said and pulled them down his legs. Jughead leaned forward, placing another kiss onto Betty’s lips when they both jumped when they heard a loud bang. “What was that?” Jughead asked.

They both looked towards the door. And they heard a loud bang again followed by knocking. “Betty.” A voice said from the door. 

“Shit!” Betty said as she realised who it was. “It’s Archie.”


	4. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As for what you think you need Archie for, I don’t understand. But if he makes you feel happy, in some weird way. I’m here. I’ll always be here to help you, anyway I can.” Jughead said.
> 
> “Thank you.” Betty said.
> 
> “I’m not going anywhere.” He said again leaning into her closer.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Betty yelled as she turned off the running water, with Jughead standing in front of her. 

“Is that Archie?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. Ummm.” Betty stumbled, not sure what to do. “You ….. you stay here.” Betty said looking at him. 

“In the shower?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. Half the door is frosted. Sit on the floor, and close the door. I’ll throw a towel over the top, and I highly doubt he’ll come in here. I’ll try and get rid of him asap.” Betty said handing Jughead a towel to throw around his waist as he sat on the floor of the shower. 

“Betty?” Jughead asked.

“Just wait. Stay here.” Betty said wrapping her hair in a towel, and throwing on her dressing gown as she walked towards the front door to see Archie. She quickly looked around her studio apartment, and ran quickly when she saw Jughead’s leather jacket, still on the back of one of her chairs. She threw it into a closet before she ran back to the door. 

Betty took a slow breath in before she turned the door nob, seeing Archie staring at her. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I was just having a shower.” Betty lied placing her hand across the door frame to stop Archie from stepping into her apartment. 

“Can I come in?” Archie asks. 

Betty looked back at the bathroom door, then back at Archie. “Archie I’m really tired. I just want a early night.” Betty replied.

“Betty, come on. We haven’t spent more than ten minutes with each other in the past week.” Archie said moving towards Betty. 

Betty took a step back as Archie moved his hands to her robe, pulling on the string that was around her waist. “Archie, no.” She said. 

“What is wrong with you Betty? You’re never up for sex anymore. Do you not love me anymore?” Archie asked with puppy dog eyes. 

Betty rolled her eyes at him. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. “Archie you know I do. It’s just….”

“Just what Betty?” Archie asked moving his hands onto her waist again.

“It’s the time of the month for me. Alright. That’s why I had a shower. I don’t feel too good. I just want to go to eat chocolate and go to sleep early.” Betty lied.

A redness came over Archie’s face. He was always such a pussy when it came to period talks. “Okay, okay. I get it.” Archie said talking a step back. “I’ll leave you be.” 

“Thank you.” Betty replied. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Archie replied placing a kiss onto Betty’s cheek. She smiled at him a fake smile, that disappeared instantly when the door was shut. 

“Is he gone?” A voice yelled from the bathroom. 

“Yes.” Betty replied, a huge smile falling on her face. 

Jughead opened the bathroom door, walking out with the towel still around his waist, and his hair still soaking wet. I really hope you don’t have your period because otherwise that would make what I just did a minute ago look like a vampire.” Jughead joked causing Betty to laugh with him.

Betty walked over to Jughead, removing the towel from her hair to run it over his. Drying his hair, ruffling it. “Better.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled back at him, why was he so cute? And why couldn’t she resist him? She asked herself as she looked at him. “I’m sorry about Archie.” Betty replied. 

“It’s okay. At least you sent him away, and didn’t bring him in here for me to hear you two together.” Jughead said. 

“I would never do that.” Betty replied. 

“You wouldn’t?” Jughead asked.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Betty replied moving her had to cup his face. “Now. I think we were about to do something before we were rudely interrupted?” Betty sniggered.

Jughead didn’t need to be asked again. He picked up Betty, dropping her onto her bed in giggled as he removed his towel, and her dressing gown and within minutes she was calling his name in pleasure. 

 

Jughead stayed the night at at Betty’s apartment. They fell straight to sleep after. And Betty refused to let him leave, snuggling close to him. When Jughead left in the morning, he gave Betty a long kiss goodbye, making Betty turn into mush. It was in that moment she realised it wasn’t just sex, she was falling for him. Hard. 

“I don’t know what to do Kevin.” Betty said the following night at Kevin’s apartment. 

“You know what I think Betty. You need to get rid of Archie. He’s a dog.” Kevin responded. 

“I know Kevin. But he’s my first love. Was my first love. How can I just let him go?” Betty said.

“Do you still love him?” Kevin asked.

“As a friend, maybe.” Betty responded.

“Not as a friend. As a boyfriend. You said you went to the bar to find some random guy to get revenge on Archie. But you didn’t just find some guy. You found someone who is caring, and sweet. And from what you’ve been telling me. Great in bed too.” Kevin smiled.

“I don’t love Archie anymore. But I don’t want to give up everything me and Archie had. What if Jughead ends up being the same. And I alienate myself because of him.” Betty confessed.

“I think you overestimate how much your friends and family care about Archie. Sure your Mom might be pissed. But your true friends would stick by your side. Not Archie’s.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Betty said.

“No, I’m always right. You know that about me.” Kevin joked, causing Betty to laugh. “If you’re worried about Jughead. That it’s just a sexual connection you have. Do something else. Just you two, do something that doesn’t end with you in bed with him.”

Kevin was right, and Betty knew it. 

 

A couple days later Betty went to the Whyte Wyrm, finding Jughead again behind the bar. “Hi beautiful.” He said leaning over the bar to place a kiss onto her lips.

“What are you doing tonight?” She asked.

“Tonight? I have no plans. Was thinking about maybe writing a little on my laptop.” Jughead said.

“I was thinking we could do something. Here. On the Southside. I want to get to know you more.” Betty said.

“Sounds like fun. I could take you for a ride on my bike.” He smiled.

“I dunno about that.” Betty said with a scared look on her face.

“Baby, if you want to see the real me, and the real Southside. You need to jump on my bike.” Jughead teased her. 

Betty wandered back home. Agreeing to meet Jughead back at the bar in a few hours. Still nervous about where he would be taking her. Betty threw on a pair of jeans, followed by a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket she never wore. If she was going to go on a Southside date, she needed to look the part. 

 

Betty caught an Uber to the Southside. She could see Jughead in the carpark, a helmet in one hand, and his phone in the other. Betty wandered up to him, watching as he nearly dropped the helmet when he saw her. “Did you dress up just for me?” Jughead asked.

“Maybe.” Betty replied taking the helmet from his hand, and placing a long kiss onto hips lips. “Lets go.” 

Betty lifted the helmet to her head, brushing back her long hair behind her ears. Jughead taking control, and fastening the helmet onto her head. “Perfect.” He smiled before he placed a small kiss onto her lips again and he jumped on the bike. “Hop on.” He said. Betty did what he said. Throwing one leg over the bike, moving close to his back, and wrapping her arms around his waist. Betty jumped when he started the engine. But got used to the noise when he picked up speed, driving down the road. 

Jughead drove them through the streets of the Southside, speeding past parked cars and house on the streets, and driving them up though the mountain tops, stopping at the top, looking down on all of Riverdale. Jughead stopped his bike, Betty jumped off taking off her helmet, and brushing her hair back, removing any sign of hat hair. 

Jughead stepped off the bike, and linked his fingers with hers to a bench seat that was looking over Riverdale. They both watched as darkness overtook the city. The bright neon lights of Pop’s in the distance. Large buildings like the high school and police station. The many houses off into the distance. “How’d you find this place?” Betty asked looking up at Jughead. 

“I used to come here all the time when I was a teenager. I’m sure Archie told you I didn’t have the best upbringing.” Jughead explained. 

“He mentioned some stuff to me about your parents.” Betty said.

“Yeah. It wasn’t the best. So when things got to hard. I would come up here. At first as a kid I used to come up here for the quietness, clear my thoughts before I had to go back to my Dad’s trailer. But when I got older I used to come up here with a pen and a notepad and write.”

“You write? About what?” She asked.

“At first I just wrote about what I saw. My life, how I wished I could escape. Then I started ti write fiction. Stories about other people. Characters that had the guts to follow their dreams, and not get suck in a town like I am now.” Jughead explained. He looked out to Riverdale. A harshness in his voice made him seem dark, and mysterious. Betty was eager to know more about him. She never realised she had so much in common with him before. 

“I get it Jug.” Betty whispered. He looked down at her, confused. 

“How?” He asked linking his fingers with her tighter. 

“I know when you look at me you think perfect, Betty Cooper. A girl who wears pink, not hair out of place. Follows her Mom and Dad’s rules. Innocent Betty Cooper. But I hated my life Juggie. The pressure my parents put on me drove me crazy. I could never be as perfect as my older sister Polly.” Betty explained, tears pricking her eyes. “There was something inside of me that I didn’t know how to control. A darkness. I pushed it away. Focused on school, and my family that I so desperately wanted to get away from. Archie was a part of that too. I used to look at Archie and think he was the cutest boy at school. He was perfect. Jock, athlete, musician. He had an amazing relationship with his parents. Something I never had with mine. When he kissed me. I felt happy. He made me feel like I was happy. But I wasn’t. The darkness was always there.” Betty said tears rolling down her face she left go of Jughead’s hand. Opening her palms and showing him the scars that littered her hands. Small crescent shaped scares that hadn’t been opened in years, but never faded. “My parents made me think I was week for doing this. But I felt like it was something I could control. I got pretty good at lying, telling everyone I was okay. But I wasn’t. I was broken. I’m still broken.”

Jughead looked at her hands, running his fingers over the scars before he looked back up at her. Tears falling down her face. “You’re not broken Betty. Everyone needs help sometimes. I wish I could ask for help too.” He said closing her hands together. “I’m here. I can help you.” He said before he pushed her hands up to his lips, placing a small kiss onto her hands. “As for what you think you need Archie for, I don’t understand. But if he makes you feel happy, in some weird way. I’m here. I’ll always be here to help you, anyway I can.”

“Thank you.” Betty said as she moved her lips to his, pressing small kisses along his lips. And moving her head to rest in his neck. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said again leaning into her closer. 

 

Betty and Jughead spent hours together. Talking about everything from fears to happiness, to their favourite food and places they’d love to visit one day. Betty stayed the night with Jughead. Sleeping next to him, wearing one of his t-shirts. He provided something to her she needed, something she hadn’t had for years from Archie. Comfort. When Jughead dropped Betty off that morning, placing a goodbye kiss onto her lips. Betty made a decision. She didn’t need Archie. And hell she didn’t want him. Now she just needed the courage to tell him.

Betty walked up her stairs that morning, a smile on her face. Her face dropped when she saw Archie sitting on the floor in front of her apartment door. And he looked anything but happy. “We need to talk.” He said. Sending shivers down Betty’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments. I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story. I always get super nervous whenever I post a new chapter.  
> Remember to follow me on tumblr bettycooperxjones
> 
> Next chapter: A lot of truth gets spilled. But is it by Betty?, Archie? or both?


	5. Truth and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you here Archie?” Betty asked.
> 
> “I wanted to see you.” Archie said before he shook his head. “No that’s a lie. I need to talk about something.”

Betty opened her apartment door, and Archie followed her in. Betty was still confused as to why Archie was here, and what he wanted to talk about. Betty threw her bag onto the counter, as Archie took a seat on her sofa. “You want a drink?” Betty asked.

“I’m fine.” Archie replied. 

Betty moved over to Archie, sitting at the other side of the couch, away from him.

“Where have you been?” Archie asked looking Betty up and down, still wearing the same clothes from the night before. 

“I was out.” Betty said trying to think of a lie. “With Kevin.”

“Okay.” Archie replied, saying in a tone that he didn’t believe. 

“Why are you here Archie?” Betty asked.

“I wanted to see you.” Archie said before he shook his head. “No that’s a lie. I need to talk about something.” He said leaning back into the sofa, lining his back straight. 

Betty looked at him, still confused and a little scared about what he might say. “I haven’t been honest with you.” Archie started. “For the past six months. I could feel us drifting apart. It was my fault. I got drunk at a party, and I did something. Something stupid.”

Betty looked at him, a look of anger building on her face. “Just say it Archie.” She said, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

“I cheated on you.” He said as Betty bit her lip and nodded. “It was a mistake. I felt horrible.”

“Who was it?” She asked.

“It doesn’t matter Betty. I cheated on you. For weeks I felt horrible about it. That’s why I surprised you with that trip to the Hamptons. I wanted to forget about what I did. But I couldn’t. Then a couple weeks later, I made the mistake again. But this time. It didn’t feel like a mistake.” Archie explained, looking guilty.

“What are you saying?” Betty asked.

“I fell in love with her. She made me feel special, and amazing. And things haven’t been right with us for years Betty. You must know that.” Archie said, trying to defend his actions. 

“So you started an affair? If you fell for this woman, why continue with me then?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. I didn’t want to let you go.” Archie said.

“So you wanted your cake, and to eat it too?” Betty joked.

‘Something like that.” Archie replied. Archie looked at Betty. Her face emotionless. No tears, no anger. Nothing. “You’re taking this kinda well Betty.”

Betty shook her head. “I knew. I’ve known for a while Archie.” 

“You did? And you didn’t say anything?” He asked angrily.

“I found your sluts underwear in your room less than a month ago.” Betty yelled.

“She’s not a slut.” Archie said angrily.

“Who is she Archie? Do I know her?” Betty asked again.

“It doesn’t matter Betty.” Archie said, leaving a silence in the air. 

“There’s something else Betty.” Archie broke the silence. Betty looked at him, unsure if she could handle more truth. “She’s pregnant.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Betty said in an outburst, shaking her head. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Don’t act so innocent in this Betty. You aren’t completely to blame too.” Archie yelled.

“What the hell does that mean?” Betty asked, getting more angry.

“For the past 2 years things have been different. We had sex, what? Once a week if that?” Archie explained.

Betty rolled her eyes, unable to believe what Archie was saying. “What because I didn’t open my legs for you every time I saw you it’s my fault you cheated?”

“I’m not saying that.” Archie said.

“It sounded like it.” Betty said, yelling. 

“What about the past month Betty? Whenever I go to touch you, you move away. I can’t even remember the last time we kissed more than a peak.” Archie said.

Betty could feel anger running through her veins. She was angry at him, furious. But she also wanted to defend herself. “You want to know why I feel repulsed whenever you touch me? It’s because when I found out you cheated on me, I cried for days. Then I got over it. Because I realised I don’t love you. Not anymore. I felt a little bit of happiness that another girl had to touch you, and I didn’t have to anymore.” Betty explained, yelling and standing up across from him still on the sofa. “So I went out. To the dodgiest looking bar I could, and I found a guy. And I fucked him. At first it was revenge. But he made me feel all kinds of pleasure, pleasure that you and your tiny dick could give me.”

Betty stopped yelling, and took a step back as she looked at Archie who was in shock. “You cheated on me too?” He asked.

“I did.” She replied, somewhat happy with herself. 

“To what? Level the playing field?” Archie asked confused.

“That was what I thought I was doing. But it changed. Jughead is the sweetest, kindest and smartest guy ever.” Betty said, not realising she had mentioned his name until Archie stood in anger.

“You slept with Jughead? Jughead Jones?” He asked, yelling. 

“I did. And I have been for the past few weeks. That’s where I just was.” Betty said smugly. “He took me on his motorbike, and we talked for hours. Then we went back to his apartment, and he fucked me. He fucked me so good I couldn’t help but fall asleep in his strong arms.”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Archie yelled.

“Fuck you Archie. You touch Jughead and I will kill you myself!” Betty yelled.

“Screw you!” Archie yelled back before he stormed to the door and slammed it behind him.

 

Archie drove around the Southside for the past hour. Looking for Jughead. When someone told Archie he could be found at the Whyte Wyrm, Archie drove there, clenched fists and furious. 

“Where the fuck is he!” Archie yelled storming into the Whyte Wyrm. 

Everyone in the bar turned and looked at the red head. Some men stood, while others watched as Archie stormed to the bar up to Toni.

“Is he here!” Archie demanded.

“You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific sweetheart.” Toni sassed.

“Jughead fucking Jones. Is that scumbag here?” Archie yelled. 

“First, yes he is. Second. Would you lower your voice.” Toni said.

“Get him, now!” Archie yelled. Toni rolled her eyes picked up the bar phone. 

“Jug, theres an angry ginger boy here to see you.” Toni said before she hung up the phone. 

“He’ll be right down. Do you want a drink?” Toni asked.

“Fuck off bitch.” Archie replied not noticing the many men that were behind him.

“Stand down boys, it’s okay.” Toni said to the men. Archie looked around him, a little worried when he saw the group of men. 

They all turned and looked when Jughead appeared from the stairs. Archie looked up at him in anger. His fists clenched. “Archie.” Jughead said as he appeared in front of Archie. 

“You asshole.” Archie said as he rushed towards Jughead’s side. “You’re a fuckin serpent now too?” Archie asked.

“I am.” Jughead replied. 

“You asshole. You slept with my girlfriend!” Archie yelled lunging at Jughead when two men held him back before he got the chance to touch him. “Fuck you scum!” Archie yelled as he was held back. 

“Let him go.” Jughead demanded. The men let him go, both men only inches from each other. 

“You are the biggest idiot Archie. You have Betty fuckin Cooper, and you cheated on her. And I thought you were smart. But I guess not.” Jughead said in a mocking tone. 

“Fuck you.” Archie said spitting in Jughead’s direction, a small amount getting on his cheek. Anger came over Jughead. Anger for years of treating him like scrum, and anger for treating Betty second best. Jughead clenched his fists, and swung at Archie, connecting it straight to his left cheek, the force causing him to fall to the floor. 

“Don’t you ever come in my bar ever again. And don’t you ever touch, speak or even look at Betty again. Or I will fucking end you.” Jughead said leaving angry and embarrassed Archie Andrews on the floor, surrounded by Serpents. 

 

After Archie’s appearance at the bar Jughead headed straight for Betty’s apartment. He wanted, and needed to make sure she was okay. He banged on her door. “Betty, open up. Please.” He said.

Betty opened the door in seconds, Jughead noticing she had tears in her eyes, but wasn’t crying. “Are you okay?” He asked stepping inside.

“I’m okay.” Betty responded as they both sat down on the sofa. 

“You told Archie?” Jughead asked touching her hand.

“It kinda slipped out. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of said your name.” Betty said.

“No, I’m just happy you’re okay.” Jughead said gripping her hand tighter. 

“He was here waiting for me when I got home. Saying we needed to talk. And he just confessed. About everything he did. He cheated, and knocked her up.” Betty said.

“What? Are you serious?” Jughead asked, shocked.

“Yeah. I was angry, that’s when I dropped you in it.” Betty said.

“He’s a piece of work. You have no idea how happy I am that you’re away from him.”

“Me to Juggie.” Betty said moving closer to him to place a small kiss onto his lips. “It stung a little, if I’m honest. The fact that he fell in love with another girl, and got her pregnant when he was suppose to be with me.” 

“He’s the biggest idiot on the planet.” Jughead said moving his hand to cup her face. “Does this mean I can take you on a proper date now? No sneaking around?” He smiled.

“I think it does.” Betty nodded, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“No more hiding?” He asked.

“No more hiding.” Betty repeated.

 

Jughead stayed the night. Not wanting to leave her side after the drama that happened that day. They just stayed together all day, watching movies and talking. The bond between them growing. They had only known each other a few weeks, but neither wanted to imagine a life where they weren’t together.

 

A couple weeks passed and Betty and Jughead were full in public mode. Holding hands, dates to Pop’s, and Jughead even meet Betty’s parents. Alice Cooper didn’t approve of her daughters new boyfriend. But when the truth about Archie, and his cheating spread around town. Everyone was happy Betty was away from him, and no-one cared that Jughead was from the Southside or was a Serpent, he treated Betty with kindness. And was a true gentleman.

 

One evening Betty, along with Jughead had dinner with Kevin. Kevin needed to know more about Jughead, and Jughead was happy to agree. He liked Kevin. And he wanted to get to know Betty’s best friend. They sat and talked at night at Pop’s. Betty linking her hands with Jughead most of the night. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve gotta go.” Jughead said as the evening started to wind down.

Betty screwed her face up, not wanting Jughead to leave. “Sorry. There’s a meeting at the Wyrm. I’ll call you when I’m done alright?” Jughead said giving Betty and long kiss goodbye. 

“What about me Jug?” Kevin joked puckering his lips.

Jughead just laughed and shook his head. “Bye Kevin.” He said as he walked by. 

“Bye.” Betty whispered as Jughead walked out the door. Both friends watching as he jumped on his bike and drove off. 

“Oh you’ve got it bad Betty.” Kevin said looking at Betty who had heart eyes for days. 

“I do. I really like him.” Betty replied, a smile still on her face. 

“The Serpent stuff doesn’t bother you?” Kevin asked.

“No. We’ve talked about it. It’s not like a proper gang. He’s just looking out for the Southside. He’s not selling drugs, or beating up guys for money. I trust him.” Betty replied. 

“I’m so happy you’re happy Betty.” Kevin smiled back. “After all that drama with Archie.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” Betty said, her smile turning when Kevin said his name. 

“This might take your mind off it. Did you hear about Veronica?” Kevin said, leaning in closer to Betty, and lowering his voice.

“No. I haven’t spoken to her in weeks. She’s always so busy whenever I call.” Betty replied. Veronica used to be Betty’s best friend. But a while ago something changed, and Veronica started to pull away. She got busier, and didn’t have much time for her old friend. 

“Well, Mouse’s sister, she’s a nurse at the doctor office. And she said she saw Veronica there. And she was meeting with a Obstetrician.” Kevin said, his moth dropping when he finished. “Can you believe it. She’s pregnant.”

“No!” Betty said. In shock, but after a couple seconds she started to put the two and two together. “That fuckin bitch.”

 

Betty didn’t want it to be true. It couldn’t be true. She paced around outside Veronica’s apartment for close to a hour. She was furious. How could someone who was once Betty’s closest friends, be pregnant with her boyfriends baby. 

Anger still running through her veins, Betty stormed up to Veronica’s apartment. Banging on the door loudly. Veronica jumped in surprise when she saw an angry looking Betty staring at her. “Betty, wha … what are you doing here?” She asked.

Betty ignored her and brushed her aside, stepping into her apartment looking around in every room. “He’s here isn’t he?” Betty yelled.

Veronica ran to Betty, a panicked look on her face. “Betty. No-one is here.” Veronica said.

Betty stood still, looking down at Veronica. “Congrats by the way.” Betty said, a coldness in her voice. 

Veronica didn’t know what to say. 

“Come out Archie. I know you’re here!” Betty yelled in the hallway. Betty looked at a still shocked Veronica for a minute until a door opened and Archie stepped out. “Betty, I’m…” Archie started by was interrupted when Betty’s hand slapped across his face. 

“Betty!” Veronica yelled rushing to Archie’s side. 

“I thought maybe I was imagining it? But I wasn’t. You cheated on me. With my friend?” Betty said looking at Archie again.

“Betty, I’m so sorry.” Veronica said.

“Screw you. Both of you.” Betty said before she stormed out, slamming the door behind her and leaving a shocked Veronica and Archie.


	6. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really just want to be alone.” Betty said.
> 
> “Betty. You’re not okay. Let me help you.” Jughead said.
> 
> “There’s nothing you can do. Please, just leave.” Betty replied.

Betty lay awake in her bed thinking back to every lie Veronica told her. Why she couldn’t hang out. Why she had to leave early. And how she suddenly came too busy to even talk for more than a few minutes. How these all lined up with Archie, and the lies he told her too. Betty couldn’t help but analyse everything either of them had said to her. Betty’s phone kept ringing. Veronica and Archie taking turns of messaging and calling her. Getting so frustrated, she threw her phone across the room in a fit of range.

Hours had passed since she learnt of her friends betrayal, and time didn’t make her feel any better. When someone knocked at her door at midnight, Betty yelled back. “Go away!”

A nervous voice yelled back. “Betts. It’s me. It’s Jughead.”

Betty wiped the tears from her face, and walked towards the door, seeing a worried looking Jughead staring back at her. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“What do you want Jughead?” She asked in anger.

“You weren’t answering my calls. I …. What’s wrong?” He asked again.

“Oh nothing. Just learnt that my ex best friend is the one who was sleeping with my boyfriend, and is now pregnant. Nothing big.” Betty snarked back.

“Wow.” Jughead was stunned. “That’s big.”

All Betty could do was nod her head, as she couldn’t stop crying. Jughead looked at her and his heart was breaking for her. He lifted his hand to her face, catching the falling tears. Betty shook her head to his touch, pulling away from him. 

“I really just want to be alone.” Betty said.

“Betty. You’re not okay. Let me help you.” Jughead said.

“There’s nothing you can do. Please, just leave.” Betty replied.

Jughead looked at Betty. She was a mess. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her. But he also knew she needed time alone. “Okay. I’ll go. But I’m here if you need me.” He whispered lifting his hand to her face. 

Betty nodded her head to him, and watched in sadness as he left. More tears falling down her face, she wandered back to her bed, and pulled the covers over crying herself to sleep. 

 

It had been a couple days, and Betty wasn’t much better. She couldn’t stop thinking about it, and her brain was going into overdrive. Jughead couldn’t help but be worried about her. She was still wanting to be alone, and leaving Jughead and Kevin at arms length. Rejecting them both when they tried to give her some comfort. 

“We have to do something. She’s not eating, or sleeping.” Jughead said once he meet up with Kevin.

“We do. But she won’t let us.” Kevin replied.

“I don’t even understand why she’s so angry. She wasn’t this upset when found out about Archie cheating, why is it the end of the world that it’s Veronica?” Jughead asked.

“Veronica and Betty were like best friends at school. They did everything together. And I mean everything. They were each other’s rocks. I still remember when Betty first mentioned Veronica keeping her distance, and she was so cut up about it. She felt like she was losing her friend. Now she actually has lost her. I can’t imagine them coming back from this.” Kevin explained. 

“I get it. But they way she’s acting, it’s like she’s still in love with Archie.” Jughead said, his insecurities showing.

“No, Jug. Believe me. She doesn’t love Archie anymore.” Kevin replied. 

“Could of fooled me.” Jughead said, looking down. 

Jughead and Kevin both wandered together to Betty’s apartment. Kevin, who had the spare key, opened the door and wandered in. “What the hell guys!” Betty yelled when they walked in.

They both looked at Betty. She looked as bad as she felt. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were stained, and crumpled. Not the pretty and pristine Betty they were used to.

“We wanted to see you. Make sure you were okay.” Jughead said stepping towards a still angry Betty.

“I’m fine.” Betty lied.

“You don’t look fine.” Jughead said looking her up and down.

“Thanks Jug. Such a gentleman.” She said sarcastically.

“Honey. Let us help you.” Kevin stepped up.

“I don’t need help. And I don’t want help. Can you two just leave me alone!” Betty yelled at them both. Both men stepping back.

“Fine Betty. You want to wallow in pity. Go ahead. But I’m not going to stand here and watch you.” Kevin yelled back before he stormed out the door leaving Jughead to fend for himself.

Jughead looked around Betty’s apartment. Seeing the rubbish, and mess everywhere. Tissues from her tears littered around the room. He took a step towards Betty, grabbing her hand with his.

“Betty. Please. I’m here for you.” He said. He turned her hands, her palms facing upwards. And Jughead saw the half moon shape cuts in her palms. “Betty.” He said concerned. 

Betty pulled her hands away instantly. Feeling embarrassed, and vulnerable. “I want to help you.” Jughead said.

“I don’t want your help Jughead. You’re not my boyfriend. You’re just a fuck buddy!” Betty yelled, Jughead feeling hurt instantly. 

“Is that all I am to you. Sex?” He asked, tears pricking his eyes. 

Betty didn’t answer him, tears wanting to fall from her face too. “Fine Betty. If that’s how you see what we had. I knew you weren’t over Archie. But for some stupid reason I thought you actually liked me, and cared about me.” Jughead said before he turned around heading for the door. 

“Jug, wait.” Betty said running after him. But Jughead didn’t turn, just slamming the door in her face as he ran out the door and down the stairs. Betty turned her back to the door, falling down the door as she crumbled to her knees, crying. Knowing she made a massive mistake. Digging her nails into her hands harder. 

 

A week passed. And Betty was getting better. Getting over her friends betrayal. She apologised to Kevin straight away, and he was doing everything to help her. “Have you talked to Jughead yet?” Kevin asked as him and Betty sat in their pj’s on her sofa.

“I tried calling him. He won’t answer. I really screwed it up Kevin. I said horrible things to him. I didn’t mean any of it.” Betty said.

“I saw the way that boy was looking at you. He really cares about you Betty. You need to stop pushing him away.” Kevin suggested.

“I think it’s too late. Maybe it’s a good thing. We never really started.” Betty said, not believing a word she was saying. 

“Betty. Stop being an idiot. You lost you friend, and boyfriend in one swoop. Don’t lose Jughead too. I saw you two together. There was something there I never saw between you and Archie.” Kevin confessed. 

“You should of seen the way he looked at me when I said he was just a fuck buddy. I really hurt him. He hates me.” Betty said.

“Stop. Do you really want to risk looking possibly the love of your life because you’re scared.” Kevin said, looking at a teary eyed Betty. “You know I’m right.”

 

Betty knew Kevin was right. So a day later, Betty threw on her leather jacket alone with a pair of tight jeans. And she drove over to the Whyte Wyrm, to grovel. And hopefully get Jughead to listen to her. When Betty opened the doors to the bar, she smiled when she saw he was there. It had only been over a week. But she missed him face, and his smile.

Betty bounced as she walked towards the bar, where he was doing shots with the bartender Toni. “Jug?” Betty said, forcing him to turn to see her. 

He looked her up and down, and then turned back to the bar. Wishing he’d never turned in the first place. It was like a dagger in the heart for Betty. He looked so good, but the look he game her, it was one of pure hatred. Betty tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned again. “Hi.” She smiled stepping even closer to him. Placing her bag on the bar. “I’ve missed you.” She smiled moving her hand to his hair, brushing back his curls.

He pulled his head back, and took another shot. “Go home Betty.” He said with a slur. He was obviously drunk.

“What?” She asked.

“I said go home. You don’t belong here. You never did.” Jughead said, this time his words were so clear. And they hurt like a gunshot. 

Betty forced herself not to cry. But that is all she wanted to do. “Juggie.” She said. She reached out to touch his arm, but he batted her away and walked towards a group of men and woman crowded around a table. Betty watched as Jughead wrapped his arm around an attractive brunette’s waist. Pulling her close to him. This time Betty couldn’t help the tears that fell down her face. She was too late. 

Jughead stared at Betty with narrowed eyes. Anger spread on his face. He watched as she ran from the bar, leaving her bag behind as tears fell down her face. When she made it back to her car, tears had already stained her t-shirt. “Fuck!” She yelled when she realised she left her bag, along with her car keys back in the bar.

“You forgot this.” A voice from behind Betty said. 

Betty turned and saw the bartender, Toni. Holding her bag, along with a friendly smile. 

“Thank you.” Betty said grabbing her bag from the girl. 

“You know Jughead doesn’t hate you. He’s just hurt. You kinda broke his heart.” Toni said.

“I’m an idiot.” Betty replied wiping the tears from her face.

“Here, come with me.” Toni said reaching out her hand to Betty. Betty was hesitant to take it. “I don’t bite I promise. My apartment isn’t as big as Jughead’s. But I think you need a drink.”

“Don’t you have to work?” Betty asked.

“The bar will be okay for a hour or two. Come on.” Toni said again as this time Betty followed her as she moved back towards the bar, heading up the stairs above the bar. 

 

Betty wiped the last of her tears from her face as Toni opened the door to her apartment. It was small, like hers. She followed Toni who walked into the kitchen grabbing two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. “Take a seat sweetie.” Toni said motioning to the kitchen island. 

Betty sat down, and grabbed the full wine glass from Toni. “I think you needed this.” Toni smiled.

“Thanks. But ummm. Why are you being so nice to me. You don’t know me.” Betty said taking a sip.

“I want to get to know you. You were the girl that put a smile of Jughead Jones’ face.” Toni laughed.

“Not anymore.” Betty interrupted.

“No. And we need to fix that.” Toni replied taking a seat beside Betty.

“It’s too late.” Betty said.

“It’s never too late. I’ve known Jughead since I was fifteen. There are a few things you need to know about him. First, he’s kind, and caring. He will always help you. No matter who you are. Second, he’s a little dramatic. He didn’t have the best upbringing. So he holds grudges. And third. Deep down. He is a lonely boy. All he wants is someone special. And I knew from the moment I saw you two together, that you were it for him.” Toni explained.

“I hurt him. I was going through some stuff. And I said somethings I didn’t mean.” Betty said, remembering the look of his face back at her apartment a week earlier. 

“You can fix it.” Toni was sure. But Betty was skeptical. “I saw the way you looked at him tonight. Your face lit up when you saw him. You love him don’t you?”

Betty said nothing. She looked down at her hands. The cuts from the week earlier were starting to heal. “I think I do.”


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I miss you Jughead. So much. Not just the sex. I miss the way you smiled at me. The way you made me laugh, and the way you kissed me. I’m sorry Jughead. I got upset over Archie and Veronica. And instead of asking for help, I shut myself away. I’m sorry.” Betty yelled back to him. “I really hope nothing happened with you and that brunette last night, because I think that would kill me.”

When Betty woke the next day, her headache hit her like a ton of bricks. Opening her eyes to see the sunlight streaming through the window. Not remembering where she was, she looked over to see someone lying next to her across the bed. A woman. Memories of last night ran through her head, the drinks and conversations she had with Toni last night. She smiled, and realised she may have made a new friend last night. Not wanting to wake Toni up, Betty rolled off the bed. Placing her shoes back on, and grabbing her bag she walked down the stairs into the bar. She stalled when she saw Jughead sitting at the bar, with a cup of coffee in his hand, staring back at her. 

“You spent the night with Toni huh? I guess I’m not that surprised.” Jughead snarked.

Betty’s head was throbbing, she didn’t want to have to deal with all this drama, not today. “We had a few drinks, and instead of driving home, drunk. I stayed over.” Betty corrected him. “Hows your head? You were pretty drunk too.”

Jughead, got up and walked behind the bar, ignoring her heading for the door behind the bar when Betty yelled his name. “Jug!”

Jughead turned. “I know you hate me. For what I said and how I reacted. And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” She smiled.

“It’s too late.” He said turning away from he again, opening the door nob.

“I miss you Jughead. So much. Not just the sex. I miss the way you smiled at me. The way you made me laugh, and the way you kissed me. I’m sorry Jughead. I got upset over Archie and Veronica. And instead of asking for help, I shut myself away. I’m sorry.” Betty yelled back to him. “I really hope nothing happened with you and that brunette last night, because I think that would kill me.”

Jughead didn’t turn around, he just listened before he disappeared into the room, leaving Betty sad, and lonely.

 

“Why the fuck are you here Jughead?” Toni yelled when she saw Jughead sitting at his desk.

“Working.” Jughead replied waving papers around.

“No, why aren’t you patching things with Betty? I heard you this morning. Talking. She said she’s misses you, and you just ignored her and walked away.” Toni said angrily placing her hands on her hips.

“Why do you care Toni?” Jughead asked.

“Because I spent most of the night consoling a girl I barely know because the guy she is crazy about won’t even listen to her, and would rather hook up with, and these are her words. An attractive brunette, with massive boobs and legs for days.” Toni smiled.

“I didn’t hook up with anyone. I knew she was watching me, so I just walked up to the first girl I saw that I knew and held onto her. Cause if I didn’t I knew I would fall.” Jughead explained, making Toni angrier.

“Oh my god! Jughead! You are the biggest idiot I know right now. Stop being a fucking idiot.” Toni yelled. 

“Toni, I may be your friend. But I’m also your boss. You can’t talk to me like that.” He smirked.

“I don’t fucking care Jughead! I’ve known you for over 10 years, so I think I can say this. But you need to stop thinking you don’t deserve to be happy.” Toni started. “I know you had a shitty childhood. Your Mom and Sister abandoned you. Then a few years later your Dad left too. Everyone you love leaves you, and you think it’s your fault. It’s not Jug. You deserve happiness, and Betty is happiness for you. She fuckin loves you. If you screw this up, you will be the biggest idiot on the planet.”

Jughead was stunned. Not by Toni’s kind words but the thing she said about Betty loving him. “Betty doesn’t love me. You’re just a romantic Toni. You imagine everything.” He corrected her.

“No, she told me. Last night. She loves you. So go, clean yourself up. And go to her house, and apologise and listen to her, tell her you love her too. Because I know you do.” Toni said with one last cocky smile before she left jughead alone, knowing she was right. 

 

By the time Betty made it home, she was tired, hungry and in need of a shower. She jumped into the shower, and made herself a greasy bacon sandwich. Sitting on her sofa in her dressing gown, hair in a towel. And sandwich at her lips. She jumped when the door bell rang. Betty ignored it, not wanting to answer whoever it was. When they banged on the door louder, Betty rolled her eyes. Put down her sandwich and walked towards the door, opening it in a huff. 

Betty swung the door open, and was shook when she saw Jughead standing there looking at her. “Hi.” He smiled.

“Hey.” Betty smiled back, then realising she was in her dressing gown, and had her hair wrapped in a towel. “Sorry.” Betty said as she reached up, removing the towel from her head, her wet hair flowing down her shoulders. “Can you give me, like 5 minutes.” Betty said. She stepped into her apartment, closing the door as Jughead stepped in too. She walked him over to her sofa, nodding as he sat down before she rushed into the bathroom where she threw on a pair of leggings, and a loose camisole, and quickly dried her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, hair still wet, she wished she had time to put a little foundation on but, she didn’t want him to wait too long. She stepped out of the bathroom, a smile spread over her face when she saw him taking a bit out of her sandwich. “Ah hum!” Betty said laughing at him. Jughead just looked up, with a guilty look on his face. 

“Sorry.” He smiled. “I’m just really hungry.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled back as he offered her the rest, but she insisted he just eat it. 

Betty sat beside him, an arms length away from him, watching as he devoured the sandwich, licking his fingers when he was done. 

“Jug, why are you here? Except to steal my food?” She asked.

He smiled back, looking over to her, a seriousness on his face. “I needed you to know something.”

Betty nodded. 

“Nothing happened last night. With that girl in the bar.” He explained. “I saw you looking at me last night, and I was being childish. I wanted to make you jealous.”

“Why?” She asked, relived but also confused.

“Because I was angry Betty. You walked in, looking amazing, as usual. And all I wanted to do was kiss you. But I was still angry at you. And what you said when I saw you last. It hurt Betty.” He explained.

“I’m sorry Jughead. I really am. What I said, I didn’t mean anything I said. I was so angry over Veronica and Archie, and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t of. Once I said it, I regretted it instantly. For a week I wanted to come here, and tell you I was wrong, that I needed you and that I was sorry. But I knew you were angry with me. I didn’t want you to reject me. Because, I do care about you Jughead. So much. And I miss you like crazy,” Betty explained, a small faint smile on her lips. 

“I miss you too Betty.” He smiled back. 

“You do?” She asked.

“Of course. I’ve only known you just over a moth Betty. But .. but.” He stumbled, scared to tell her exactly how he feels about her. 

“Who cares Jug.” Betty interrupted. “Who cares that we only have known each other a month. I care more about you than people I’ve known my whole life.” Betty moved her hand to his face, brushing back his black curls. Jughead smiling as her hand caressed him.

Jughead pulled his head back. “I’ve gotta ask Betty. Because all I want to do is kiss you, and hold you.” He said, looking down at his hands that played with the material of his shirt. “I can’t start something with you, if. … if you’re in love with someone else.” He mumbled. Betty looking concerned. “Do you still love Archie? Because if you do? I don’t think I can do this. It hurts too much.”

Betty looked at him, a seriousness coming over her face. She moved closer to him, she was practically sitting on him. She took his hand, and held them between hers. “No. I don’t love Archie. I’m not still in love with him.” She replied, a small smile covering both their faces. 

“You sure?” He asked again, needing the confirmation.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She smiled again, linking her fingers with his. “Over the past few days, I’ve been thinking about me, and Archie. And my mind keeps going back to this event a few years ago. I look at it a bit differently now, knowing about him and Veronica. But about 2 years ago, me, Archie, Veronica, Kevin and Reggie, we went to a cabin Veronica’s parents owned in the mountains. We were there for a few days. Veronica and I stayed inside most of the time. Veronica isn’t the biggest fan of winter sports. But Archie, Reggie and Kevin went skiing. On the last day that we were there, there was an accident. And Archie skied right into a tree. Kevin and Reggie came in screaming, and we took him to the hospital. Everyone was freaking out. They thought he was really hurt. While we waited for news at the hospital I kept thinking to myself? Am I a bitch that has no emotions. Because I wasn’t worried. I wasn’t crying like Veronica was. I was emotionless. The thought of losing my boyfriend didn’t scare me, or worry me. He was okay of course. Ever since then I felt something change between us. And now I think back, I think that was the moment I fell out of love with him.” Betty explained, still linking fingers with Jughead as she told her story. “I had more fear and anxiety over losing you over the past week, than I ever felt with Archie. And I think it’s because I …. I love you Juggie.”

Jughead smiled as she talked, her eyes filling with tears. His eyes watering too at her declaration. “You do? really?” He asked.

Betty nodded. “Yes, I love you Jughead.” She smiled again moving her lips onto his, placing a kiss on his lips, passionate before he pulled back. “I love you too Betty.” Jughead said forcing his lips onto hers, both smiling as they kissed. 

“So you wanna do this for real? boyfriend and Girlfriend? Real?” Jughead asked. “Because I dunno if anyone told you, but I’m kinda weird. Well not kinda. I’m really weird.”

Betty giggled at him. “I love weird.” She said as she rested her head onto his looking into his eyes. They both smiled back, both forgetting about the drama, and angst they had been through over the past week. “And I love you.” Jughead said again lifting his fingers to her cheek, brushing her skin. Jughead moved his eyes down, opening her hands with his fingers, brushing over the recent cuts. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Betty looked down at her hands too, watching as he traced the cuts with his fingers. “I’m okay, a moment of weekness. I’m happy you’re here now.” Betty replied, nestling her head onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. For the first time in years, Betty felt happy. Truely happy. She was nestled next to the man she loved, and a man that loved her back. Jughead placed a small kiss onto to the top of her head, running his hand up and down her arm, soothing her and resting his head onto hers, happy and never wanting to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little short. But I'll make up for it in the next, and final chapter.   
> I want to thank everyone who wrote really kind comments in the last chapter. I'm so thankful, and happy people are enjoying this story.


	8. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so proud of you Betty.” Jughead yelled.
> 
> Betty, who was sitting at the end of the bed looked up. “For what?”
> 
> “For being the bigger man, with Veronica. I know that couldn’t of been easy.” Jughead replied.
> 
> “I miss her you know. She was my best friend for years. She did a shitty thing, but I can forgive her.” Betty smiled.

“Jug! Come one, hurry up.” Betty yelled from the lounge. She was dressed in a pretty dress, heals and carrying a present. Waiting for Jughead. “I can’t be late!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Jughead said as he appeared from the bedroom, throwing his arms through his suspenders, joining Betty by the door. “Ready.” He smiled at her.

‘Wait.” Betty smiled untwisting his suspenders, and pushing back the hair that fell over his face. “There, now you’re perfect.” She smiled and placed a small kiss onto his lips before she handed Jughead the present from her hands, and opened the door. 

Betty and Jughead had been living together for a few months. It had been just over a year since they met. But when Jughead asked her to live with him permanently when her apartment’s hot water stopped working a couple months earlier, Betty was delighted to spend more time with him. Jumping at the opportunity. 

They both jumped into Betty’s car, and drove to Riverdale. They were headed to Kevin’s apartment. After years of being together, Moose popped the question to Kevin, and knowing Kevin. He needed the biggest engagement party Riverdale had ever seen. Betty and Jughead arrived, placing the gift on the table, and walking over to the happy couple. “Ahh, congrats.” Betty said hugging Kevin.

“Thanks Betty.” Kevin said, before he moved over to Jughead who’s hand was out to shake. Kevin brushed his hand aside, and gave Jughead a quick squeeze hug. “I’m so happy you’re both here.”

“Thanks for inviting us Kev.” Jughead smiled, watching as Betty walked around saying hi to old friends she hadn’t seen in years. Jughead was nervous, he hated these kinds of things. But he loved Betty, so he was here. 

“Jug, I need to talk to you.” Kevin said before he pulled on Jughead’s arm, pulling him into a spare bedroom.

“I know it’s your engagement party, but I’m not gonna kiss you Kevin.” Jughead laughed.

“I’m sorry. But Moose invited Archie and Veronica. I think they’re bringing the baby too. I’m so sorry.” Kevin said, a guilty look on his face. “Will Betty be okay?”

“Shit.” Jughead replied. “Ummm, I think she’ll be okay.” Jughead replied before he headed out, back to the party. Finding Betty, he apologised for stealing her away.

“Jug. Are you okay?” She asked, confused.

“I’m sorry Babe. But Archie and Veronica will be here.” Jughead said, watching as Betty’s face dropped. “Do you want to go?”

Betty shook her head. “No, no. It’s okay. We live in the same town. I can’t avoid them forever.” Betty replied. “Just don’t leave my side, please.” Betty said linking arms with him.

“I can do that.” Jughead smiled, placing a kiss onto the side of her cheek.

 

The night went on. No sign of Archie, or Veronica. Both Betty and Jughead thought they were in the clear. But when they heard a crying coming from across the room, they both turned and saw Veronica holding a not so happy baby. “Shit.” Jughead said looking back to Betty. “You okay?”

“Yes. We should go say hi. Maybe end this awkwardness now.” Betty said. She linked fingers with Jughead, walking over to Veronica.

Veronica faked a smile when she saw Jughead and Betty approaching her. “Hi.” Betty said to Veronica before her attention fell to the baby in her arms. “Hello.” Betty whispered to the baby. “What’s your name?”

“This is Angelica.” Veronica replied. 

“Hi Angelica.” Betty replied, she couldn’t help but smile at the baby. “She’s beautiful V.”

“Thank you.” Veronica replied. “Do you want to hold her?”

Betty was about to reply when an angry looking Archie stepped forward. “Step the hell away from my baby!” Archie yelled, looking straight at Jughead. 

“Calm down. We’re just saying hi.” Jughead replied.

“I don’t want your kind touching her.” Archie said, rising his voice. Causing party goers to stare. 

“Archie. Stop!” Veronica yelled at him.

Archie went to go and grab the baby from Veronica’s arms when Veronica pulled back. “I don’t even know why you came. Just go home Archie. No one wants you here.” Veronica said.

Archie looked at the room of people. Everyone staring at him. And not happily. “Just go.” Veronica said again.

Jughead and Betty looked at each other. Confused as to what happened between them. “Fine. I don’t want to be here anyway.” Archie said eying Jughead and Betty before he left, looking down at their linked hands before he stormed off.

“I’m so sorry Betty.” Veronica smiled.

“It’s okay.” Betty replied. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. It’s just hard you know. Babies don’t make it easier. I promise you.” Veronica replied. 

“I’m sorry Veronica. I said some horrible things to you.” Betty said, deciding to be the bigger man.

“I’m the one who should be apologising. What I did. It was horrible. Worst friend ever.” Veronica said. 

“Maybe we can just move past it. Try and forget.” Betty said with a smile.

Veronica returned the smile. “I’d like that.” Veronica said. “Do you want to hold her?” Veronica looked at Jughead.

He shook his head. “I don’t think Archie would be too happy about that.”

“Fuck Archie.” Veronica said, covering Angelica’s ears.

Betty nodded at Jughead before Veronica handed over her baby. Making sure Jughead held her right. Betty couldn’t help but smile, and be proud at Jughead holding Angelica, a smile covering his face as he looked down at her. “Hi.” He whispered. Angelica wrapping her hand around one of his fingers. 

“You’re a natural.” Veronica smiled watching Jughead. “I think she likes you.”

“How can she not?” Betty smiled.

 

“I’m so proud of you Betty.” Jughead yelled from the bathroom. 

Betty, who was sitting at the end of the bed looked up. “For what?”

“For being the bigger man, with Veronica. I know that couldn’t of been easy.” Jughead replied.

“I miss her you know. She was my best friend for years. She did a shitty thing, but I can forgive her.” Betty smiled.

Jughead wandered out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxer shorts as he wandered towards Betty. “You’re just a good person Betty.” Jughead smiled.

“So are you Juggie.” Betty smiled back.

Betty fell back onto the bed, jughead joined her. Pulling the covers over them both, as Betty gripped his torso, pulling him close, kissing him softly. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I hope so.” He replied joking placing another kiss onto her lips.

“I have a question.” Betty replied. “I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Now I’m scared.” Jughead said, a look of worry falling on his face. 

“I love you. So much Jug.” Betty’s face turned serious. 

“i love you too Betty.” Jughead replied. 

“Good. Because I want to marry you.” Betty said.

Jughead turned his head, confused by her abruptness. “What?”

“I’m serious. I love you so much Jug. More than I thought possible. I know we started rocky. But I want you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Betty said looking straight into his eyes.

“Your serious?” He asked.

“I am.” Betty replied. 

They looked at each other for a couple minutes, neither saying a word before Jughead got up, and slid out of the bed and wandered off, leaving Betty confused and worried. “Jug!” She yelled as he walked away. Watching as he threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

Betty slid out of bed too, her face turning red. A panic covering her face, scared she might of scared him. “Jug, please.” She yelled wondering where he had gone. Tears began to prick her eyes as she heard the front door slam shut. 

Tears fell down Betty’s face as she sat alone in his apartment. She waited a couple minutes, fear covering her face until she heard the door open again. Betty ran to the door, seeing Jughead staring back at her again. “What the fuck?” Betty yelled.

He said nothing, just wandered back into their bedroom. “Come here Betty.” He yelled.

Betty ran towards him, still confused, stating in front of him. “Jug?” She said tears falling radially down her face. “Say something please.” She said. “I’m sorry. If things are moving too fast, we can stop. Forget about what I said.”

Jughead just shook his head, before he knelt to the floor in front of her. “You kinda ruined my big plan Betts.” He said looking up at her. 

Betty’s frown turned into a small smile when she saw Jughead pull out a velvet box from his pocket. Opening it, and showing her. “I bought this about a month ago. Toni has been looking after it at the bar.” He said.

“Jug.” Betty said, a giant smile covering her face. 

“Shushh!” He smiled. “I had this big day planned. I was going to take you to that place on the hill, where we had out first offical date. I was going to tell you how much I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. That I want to make babies with you, a kiss and hold you every night as you sleep.” 

“Juggie.” Betty said wiping away her tears. 

“You make me so happy Betts. You make me want to be a better man. Someone who deserves you. Because sometimes I feel like I don’t. You’re so good Betty. You make me smile, and laugh. And cry too.” He joked. “I know I’m not the man you imagined you’d marry when you were a kid, but I can promise you Betty. You will never find another man that will love you as much as I love you.”

Betty smiled, unable to contain her excitement. “Yes, Juggie yes.”

Jughead shook his head. “I haven’t asked yet.” He laughed. “Betty Cooper. I will love you forever. With all my heart. Will you do me the massive honour of becoming my wife?”

Betty smiled even bigger as she nodded her head. “Yes, Jug. Yes I’ll marry you.” 

Jughead’s eyes filled with tears. He picked up the ring, and slid it onto Betty’s finger, smiling at her, unable to believe that she had said yes. “No going back.” He said still on one knee. 

“I never want to go back.” Betty smiled. With that Jughead left to his feet, picking up Betty and throwing her over his shoulder and pulling her across the apartment to their bedroom where Jughead threw her onto the bed, and Jughead joined her, hovering above her. 

Only inches away from her face, Jughead smiled down at her. “I love you so much.” He smiled.

“I love you too Jug.” Betty replied, moving her hands to the button on his jeans, kissing him as they slid from their clothes. 

 

The following morning, Betty opened her eyes, and stretched her arms, expecting them to connect with Jughead, but when she opened her eyes. She was alone, in bed wondering where he was. “Jug?” She asked sitting up in bed. She waited for a few seconds, but no one answered. Betty swung her legs off the be, throwing on one of Jughead’s t-shirts and a pair of clean panties, Betty wandered towards the lounge, Betty saw a note on the kitchen island. ‘Morning my finance. God I love that I can call you that now. Got a meeting with a few suppliers for the bar. See you in a few hours. Love you.’ Betty read the note, smiling as she placed it back onto the counter. She held up her left hand, seeing the engagement ring that sparkled in the morning sun. Betty couldn’t help but smile. Betty’s smile faded when she heard a knock at the door. And this wasn’t a friendly knock. It was an aggressive, angry knock. Betty walked towards the door. “Who is it?” She asked.

“Is Jughead there?” The voice yelled back.

“Ummm.” Betty said, deciding weather to lie and say he was. 

“I’m looking for my son.” The voice yelled back.

Betty thought back to all the times Jughead mad mentioned his father. No stories were good. “He’ll be back soon. Can you come back later.” She yelled back.

“Can I wait inside?” He yelled.

Betty wanted to say no, but she had a feeling that the man wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Betty opened the door, seeing a tall, handsome man looking back at her. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked looking Betty up and down before he walked in.

“I’m Betty.” Betty replied, offering a friendly smile. 

FP looked down at Betty’s hand, noticing the ring. “Wouldn’t pick Jughead to hook up with a married woman.” He smirked.

“I’m not married. Just engaged.” Betty replied.

“Still, shouldn’t you be home with your man. Not here at my sons house?” FP said.

“I am.” Betty replied, noticing the mans reaction.

“You’re engaged to my son?” He asked.

“Yes.” Betty replied. 

“Jughead Jones?” He asked again.

“Yes.” Betty repeated.

“Wow. And I thought I screwed him up for good.” FP replied sitting on the sofa. 

“Jughead will be back soon. I think he would like it if you came back then.” Betty said, repeating what she said earlier.

“Well that’s not gonna happen. Once he realises I’m in town, he’s not exactly gonna come and find me. I’ll wait right here sweetheart.” FP replied, locating the tv remote and turning it on. 

Betty stepped away from the man. Locking herself in their bedroom, to put on some more clothes before she joined FP back in the lounge. “Would you like a drink Mr Jones?” Betty asked.

“A beer would be nice.” FP replied.

“It’s 9am.” Betty commented.

“And?” He replied, staring daggers into her eyes. 

Betty stepped away. Running to the kitchen and returning back to Fp, handing him the beer. “Thanks sweetheart.” FP said, winking at Betty.

Betty felt instantly uncomfortable. She picked up her phone, and messaged Jughead.

B: Can you please come home now?

J: Are you okay?

B: Just come home now. Please.

It was less than ten minutes when Jughead burst through the door. A sigh or relief when he saw Betty. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Your Dad is here.” Betty replied.

“What? shit!” Jughead asked as Betty held onto his hand and pulled him towards the lounge.

Jughead feeling instantly anxious when he saw FP staring at him.

“Hi Son.” FP smirked. 

A look of pure hatred, and ager came over him. “Betty, why the fuck did you let him in?” He turned to Betty.

“I… I.” Betty stumbled. 

“Not happy to see me son?” FP asked, standing to meet his son. 

“Get out.” Jughead yelled.

“Jughead.” Fp said, before he was cut off again by Jughead. 

“I said, get the fuck out!” Jughead yelled again. 

Jughead stepped in font of Betty, eyeing his father before he FP stepped away. “Okay, I’m going. But I’m not leaving this time Jughead. I’m here for good. You’ll have to talk to me sometime. It’s not like the last couple times.”

Jughead said nothing, just watching as his father stepped out the door. Jughead ran to the door, locking it behind him. “Are you okay? He didn’t touch you?” Jughead asked looking at Betty, holding onto her head with his hands. 

“I’m fine Juggie.” She replied. 

“Good.” Jughead said.

“Are you okay?” Betty asked, as Jughead was still obviously angry.

“Why did you let him in Betty?” Jughead asked again. “After everything I told you about him?”

“He wasn’t going to leave until I let him in.” Betty defended herself. 

“If he comes around again, don’t open the door. Call me okay.” Jughead said.

Betty watched as Jughead grabbed the empty beer bottle, throwing it into the rubbish. “Jug. Are you going to see him?” Betty asked.

“No. He’ll be gone soon enough. Like usual.” He replied. 

“Maybe you should talk to him.” Betty suggested.

“No, that’s not going to happen.” Jughead said.

“You know yesterday I was sure I could never forgive Veronica for what she did. But it felt so good once I forgave her. I think if you just talk to your Dad. You could feel better too. Move on.” Betty smiled.

“No. That’s not happening.” Jughead replied, sharply.

“Jug, I can come with you.” Betty said reaching for his hand but he snatched it away.

“No. I’m not speaking to him. I won’t stand there and watch him tell me lies about why he did what he did.” Jughead yelled. “You ever wondered why I’m like this Betty? Huh? Why I never let anyone in. Why it took me years before I could let anyone come close to me? It’s because of him Betty. Because of years of physical and emotional abuse. I’m not going to let him back in, not again.” Jughead yelled before he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him leaving Betty shocked, and confused. 

 

Betty left Jughead alone for a few hours. She knew he needed time to himself. He did this. Now and then. He needed time alone, Betty understood that. And gladly gave it to him. After a couple hours, Betty made her way down to the bar. Walking up to Toni, who smiled at her. 

“Betty. Hi.” Toni said with a wink.

“Have you seen Juggie?” Betty asked.

“He’s in his office. He’s been there all day. Just yells at me whenever I go in there.” Toni replied. 

“Okay, thanks.” Betty replied. 

“It has to do with him right?” Toni said nodding back to the end of the bar where FP was sitted, with many empty beer glasses. 

“Yeah. Is he waiting for Jughead?” Betty asked.

“He was. Now I think he’s just getting drunk.” Toni replied. 

Betty watched the man, throwing back a beer. Anger billowing inside her, she walked towards him. “Betty, be careful okay.” Toni yelled before Betty sat opposite FP.

“Why are you here Mr Jones?” Betty asked.

FP looked up, obviously very drunk. “I’m here to see my son.” He said with a slur.

“Your son doesn’t want to see you. Why don’t you leave.” Betty said with a innocent smile. 

“That’s not gonna happen sweetheart.” FP winked. “How long have you known my son Betty?”

“A while.” Betty replied.

“A while? How long is that?” FP asked.

“Over a year.” Betty replied.

“And why are you with him?” He asked.

“Because I love him.” Betty said.

“You don’t love him. No one loves him. I think you just feel sorry for him.” FP said.

Betty’s face dropped. She couldn’t understand how someone could say something like that about their own son. “No, you’re wrong. I do love him. Everyone in this bar loves him. He’s family to everyone here.”

“Sure sure.” FP smiled.

“I think you should leave.” Betty said.

“No, I’m not leaving!” FP yelled back, standing.

Betty looked up at FP, then back to Toni who was already knocking on Jughead’s office door.

“Why are you here? If it’s money. Here, take as much as you want. And leave. Because I know what you did to Jughead. When he was younger. I know you treated him like crap. I always thought I had it rough as a kid. But you, you take the cake Mr Jones. Telling a young boy that he’s the reason why his Mother left. What kind of father does that?” Betty asked. 

“You don’t know shit girl.” FP said.

“I know enough.” Betty said. “You know I said to Jughead this morning that he should forgive you, welcome you back into his life. But I was wrong. You don’t want to apologise. You just want money from him. I see that now. So just leave.”

“I said, I’m not leaving.” FP yelled loud enough for Jughead to hear him, and come rushing to Betty’s side. 

“Betts. Go.” Jughead said to her. 

“No.” Betty said. 

“Go, upstairs.” Jughead said stepping in front of her. 

“I know why you’re here Dad. Rachael kicked you out. She called me a few days ago. Said I should be expecting you. And just like clockwork. Here you are. Wanting money, and a place to sleep. Well I’m saying no this time Dad.” Jughead replied. 

“As why all of a sudden do you have the balls to talk to me like that?” FP smirked.

“Because when you were last here two years ago I didn’t care what you did to me. But this time I have someone. I have Betty. And she made me realise that I don’t deserve to be treated like crap.” Jughead replied, standing tall. 

“Screw you Jughead! You and me, we aren’t that different. And you’ll realise that one day. Maybe the day that bitch of yours ups and leaves you.” FP smirked, a cocky smile covering his face.

“Leave! now.” Jughead yelled as FP hung his head as he walked towards the bar doors, and was out of Jughead’s life, hopefully for good this time. 

 

After making sure his Dad was gone for good. Jughead made his way back to his apartment, finding Betty in the kitchen already starting dinner. She just smiled when he walked towards her. “You okay?” She asked. He just nodded his head, and stood behind her. Wrapping his arms around her. “I’m better now. I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I’ll always be here Juggie. I’m not leaving. Ever. Your Dad was wrong. You are nothing like him.” Betty said. She turned in his arms, facing him and placing a finger under his chin to make him look into her eyes. “You hear me Juggie.”

“Yes.” He replied. 

“I was wrong this morning. I thought it would be better if you accepted your Dad back into your life. But after talking to him today. I realised. He doesn’t deserve you. You are kind, and smart and good.” Betty said looking deep into his eyes. “And I love you.”

“I love you to Betty.” Jughead replied, nodding his head. “And I can’t want to be your husband.”

“And I can’t wait to be your wife.” Betty replied resting her forehead onto his. 

“Why wait then Betts.” Jughead smiled.

“What?” She asked.

“Why wait? Why is there a rule that you have to wait until you can get married. I want to be married to you so bad. Why don’t we just do it today, or tomorrow.” Jughead said.

“You’re serious?” She asked.

“Yes. He said firmly. 

“You want to get married tomorrow?” She asked.

“Do you?” He asked.

All Betty could do was smile. “I would marry you this second if I could.”

“Then lets do it.” Jughead smiled.

“Jug, what about the licence. I don’t think we can get one in a day.” Betty said.

“We can try.”

 

A day later, Jughead and Betty stood next to each other. Betty wearing a pretty white summer dress, and Jughead dressed in his finest slacks and shirt. Kevin and Veronica standing at their side. Jughead and Betty stood hand in hand at the court house in Riverdale. “You sure about this Betts?” He asked.

“Absolutely.” Betty smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end.  
> I want to thank everyone who commented. The comments really made me feel good, and I'm so happy you enjoyed it.   
> Let me know if you would like a coda, I might consider writing one. 
> 
> And a new story is coming. I have already started writing it, and if you like my style. Please read any of my other stories. 
> 
> XOXO :)


	9. Coda

A tired looking Jughead walked into the Whyte Wyrm, carrying a brown paper bag in his hand, smiling when he reached the bar.”Thanks again Toni.” Jughead said placing the bag on the bar.

“It’s okay, we had fun didn’t we.” Toni said bending down behind the bar, picking up 3 year old Ava and placing her on her hip. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ava yelled wrapping her small arms around Toni’s neck, hugging her close. 

“I promise this should be the last time. I think Betty is shaking this flu.” Jughead smiled, picking up Ava from Toni. “I just don’t want this one to get it.” Jughead placed his finger lightly tapping the young girls nose. 

“I think she’s a lot better Jug. I went up earlier and she was out of bed.” Toni smiled.

“That’s promising.” Jughead replied. Picking up the paper bag, and carrying Ava up the stairs. 

Jughead walked into his apartment. It was completely different than how it was only 5 years earlier when he and Betty first met. Toys covered the living room, the fridge was covered with drawings. And family photos hung on the walls. Jughead placed Ava onto the wooden floors, and watched as she ran down the hall. “Ava. Shush!” Jughead whispered, not wanting to wake Betty if she was asleep. Jughead pulled the bowel of soup from the paper bag, placing it on the floor outside his bedroom. He knocked lightly. “Betts. I got you some soup. I’ll leave it here. I’m just gonna give Ava a bath.” He said. Jughead has gone half way across town to pick up some chicken soup for Betty. It was the only thing she had eaten for days. Jughead walked down the hallway, smiling when he heard a faint reply from Betty. “Thanks Jug.” She said.

Jughead ran into his daughters room, picking up the young girl, giggling as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. “Bath time.” He smiled. 

After a long bath. Jughead tucked Ava into her bed, reading her a story, and placing a small kiss onto her head. “Night Ava.” He said walking to the door. “Daddy.” Ava whispered. Jughead turned at the door, looking at the girl.

“Yes.” He asked.

“Will Mommy be better soon?” Ava asked. 

Jughead just stepped towards Ava. “I’m sure she is better Ava. I just don’t want you to catch it okay sweetie.” 

“Tell her I love her.” Ava said back before she rolled to her side, and closed her eyes. 

Jughead just nodded and looked at Ava. She was the splitting image of Betty. Blond and beautiful. The only difference was she has blue eyes instead of green. Jughead was happy she got something from him. 

Jughead half closed the door, sneaking away from Ava’s room. He turned and saw the soup was still untouched. He picked it up, and opened his bedroom door. “Betts.” He asked, not seeing her anywhere. “Betty.” He said again talking louder, closing the door behind him. 

“In here Jug.” Betty replied from the ensuite. 

“Are you okay? You sick again?” Jughead asked stepping towards the door. 

“Don’t open the door Juggie.” Betty replied.

Jughead just nodded, taking seat on the end of the bed, opening the soup. If she wasn’t going to eat it, he was. 

Jughead waited a while. Feeling a little guilty that he had eaten most of the soup by the time she opened the door. “Sorry babe.” Jughead said when he saw her in her dressing gown, looking hella good for someone who was apparently suffering from the flu. 

“You look better.” He smiled as she walked over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

“I feel so much better.” She smiled. “How’s Ava?”

“She’s asleep.” Jughead replied.

“I still can’t believe you won’t let me near her. I’m not that sick.” Betty replied. 

“You don’t look sick at all Betts. What happened. This morning you looked like crap.” Jughead said running his hands up her thighs. 

“Thanks Jug.” Betty smiled.

“So why did you make me go across town to get you soup if you’re not sick?” He asked confused. 

“Because I wanted to have time to get ready.” She smiled back.

“Get ready for what?” He asked, still confused. 

Betty just smiled at him, and sat on his knees, straddling him. Betty moved her lips to his, kissing him passionately for the first time in days. “God I missed kissing you.” Jughead replied when they broke away. 

Betty smiled at him, a hunger in her eyes. “I have a surprise for you.” She said standing up above him again.

“Okay.” Jughead said. 

“Close your eyes.” Betty asked. Jughead closed his eyes. “And hold out your hands.”

Betty smiled watching as his hands were held out and his eyes closed. She reached into the pocket of her dressing gown, pulling out a pregnancy test and placing it in his hands. “Open them.” She smiled

Jughead automatically looked down, a giant smile covering his face. He looked up at Betty who couldn’t help but smile too. “It’s positive?” He asked.

“It’s positive.” Betty replied. 

“We’re going to have another baby?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. We’re going to have another baby.” Betty replied pulling the stick from his hands, throwing in onto the bed and jumping into his arms again, pushing him back onto the bed, forcing her lips onto his again. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked pulling back from her lips. 

“I wasn’t sure. But when I went to the doctor yesterday with the flu, the doctor thought I didn’t have regular flu symptoms. Just a bad cold. So I spent all last night thinking about the last time I was vomiting like crazy.” Betty replied.

“I can’t believe it.” Jughead said resting his hands onto her hips. 

“Believe it baby. Ava is going to have a brother or sister.” 

Jughead pushing his lips onto Bettys again, flipping her over so we was now hovered above her, looking down at her smiling. “I didn’t think it would happen again. We’ve been trying for months.” Jughead said.

“That’s what I thought too Juggie.” Betty replied. Kissing him again, her hands moving to his shirt. “I have another surprise.” She smiled resting her head onto his. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked as she started to pull her dressing gown down her shoulders. Revealing a pretty, pink lacy bra and matching panties. Jughead’s eyes opened wider, helping her pull the gown from her body. 

“Since I won’t look like this for a while, I thought I would leave you with a perfect memory.” Betty smiled. 

“You look perfect no matter how much baby weight you gain. I still think you were more beautiful when you were carrying Ava.” Jughead replied, placing a kiss onto her collarbone. 

“You think Juggie?” Betty blushed. 

“I do. This is nice too.” Jughead replied, running his fingers under the thin straps on her bralette that lines her breasts perfectly. “You are so beautiful.”

Jughead moved his body onto her, kissing her passionately. Forcing his tongue between her lips, connecting with her tongue as Betty moved her body so she could get closer to him. Soon realising that he was wearing way too much clothing, Betty moved her hands from his hair, to pull at his shirt, breaking away from his lips to pull the shirt off him, her hands moving to the button on his jeans next to pull them down as her lips found his again. Jughead helped her, moving his hands to his jeans, kicking them off to the floor, his fingers moving back to her breasts, pulling the loose material down, placing his lips around a nipple, sucking hard. Betty moaned loudly at the sensation, loving the feel of his lips onto her. His head moving from one to the other. Smiling as he kissed her. 

Betty moved her hands behind her, unclasping her bra, throwing it across the room, and Jughead licked in-between them. “I can’t wait for these to get bigger.” Jughead smiled at her. 

Betty just smiled down at him, pulling him up for another kiss onto his lips before Jughead moved his hands back down her body. His fingers pulling down her panties. Betty kicking them off as Jughead looked down at her, practically licking his lips. “Jug.” Betty moaned as Jughead pushed her thighs apart. 

“Yes.” He said looking at her deeply. “I want you.” She said. 

“I want you too my love.” Jughead smiled. Betty’s hands moving to his boxers, seeing the ever-growing bulge. 

Betty pulled his boxers down, watching as he sprang free, pushing her legs further apart as he lined his body up with hers. Betty couldn’t help but smile as he hovered above her, resting a hand next to her head on the bed, forcing himself into her folds, stopping when he was buried deep inside. Betty rolled her head back onto the bed, her hands moving to his hair. Looking into his eyes as he began to pull in and out of her. 

They moved together, both smiling and panting as Jughead moved his hips. Betty moaning as he went deeper and deeper with every thrust. “Yes.” Betty moaned. And Jughead panted, loving the feel on her on him. 

“Faster Juggie.” Betty said as Jughead went faster, feeling himself about to explode. Trying his best to make it last, Jughead focused on Betty. Watching as she moved under him. Minutes later, he fell to the side, making sure not to fall onto her. Both panting loudly, both extremely satisfied. Lying next to each other, Betty threw her leg over him. Snuggling into his chest. “After 5 years, how can it still be like this?” Betty asked, looking up at Jughead who was still panting. 

“Because I love you. And I will never stop.” Jughead replied, pulling her closer to him. 

They both lay there together. Betty quickly running to the bathroom, but was back before Jughead could even open his eyes. “This one? Boy or girl?” Betty asked when she returned, pulling their duvet over them. 

“I dunno. I kinda like the idea or a boy, now we have Ava. One of each.” Jughead replied smiling.

“I like that. I want to see a younger version of you.” Betty smiled, looking up at him. “If he is as adorable as the photos I’ve seen of you as a kid, he’s gonna be a heartbreaker for sure.”

“With your eyes, and your smile. There’s no doubt.” Jughead replied placing a kiss onto Betty’s head before they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

Jughead was woken in the early hours of the following morning to the gentle knocking of a small fist at their bedroom door. “Daddy.” Ava said.

Jughead sat up in bed, throwing on a pair of pj bottoms before he opened the door, watching as the young girl looked inside. “Is Mommy better?” She asked. 

“She is, but she’s still sleeping. Lets go make her some breakfast. Would you like that?” Jughead whispered to Ava who nodded her head. 

 

Jughead helped Ava cook Betty breakfast. A smile was still spread across Jughead’s face. He was still in shock, and so happy Betty was pregnant again. His family was getting bigger, and he loved it. Jughead stood over the stove, cooking pancakes, and placed them onto a plate for Ava to decorate with fruit, and maple syrup. “All done Daddy.” Ava smiled at the array of fruit piled onto if pancakes. Jughead shook his head, but smiled at the young girl. 

“I’ll go get Mommy. Can I trust you to put these on the table and not eat them?” Jughead asked Ava who nodded back to him.

Jughead opened the door to his bedroom, seeing Betty still sleeping. He really didn’t want to wake her, but he knew he had to. Jughead sat on the bed beside Betty, placing a small kiss onto her cheek. “Wakey wakey my love.” He whispered into her ear. 

Betty’s eyes fluttered open, rolling her head to the side then smiling up at Jughead. “Hi.” She smiled.

“Breakfast time.” Jughead said pulling on her arms, pulling her from the bed. 

Betty threw on her dressing gown that was still on the floor from last nights fun. She followed Jughead into the kitchen, smiling when she saw Ava already sitting at the table. “Did you do this just for me?” Betty asked.

“Yup.” Ava replied. 

Betty moved straight to Ava. Hugging her from behind, placing a kiss onto her head. “Thanks.” Betty said before she took the seat next to Ava looking at the pancakes infant of her. “I’m gonna need some help guys.” Betty smiled looking to Jughead who was more than happy to help her. 

 

 

After breakfast, Ava went to the lounge, giggling as she watched cartoons, while Jughead and Betty cleaned up, and did the dishes. “I was thinking Jug.” Betty said with bubbles all up her arms.

“Yeah?” Jughead replied. 

“We’re gonna need a bigger house.” Betty said with a smile. 

Jughead looked around his apartment. This had been home for him since he was 18. It was too big for him, but when Betty moved in and Ava came along he converted his 1 bedroom apartment into a 2 bedroom. The living spaces got smaller, but they were happy with what they had. But with a new baby coming in less than 8 months, he knew it was time to move on. 

“I know you love this place, but to be honest Jug. Living above a bar with kids wasn’t always my dream.” Betty said. 

“I know.” Jughead replied, knowing she was right. “Maybe I could give you the perfect 4 bedroom house you’ve always dreamed of. With a white picket fence, and a flower garden.”

“I had that when I was a kid. And I hated it.” Betty said reflecting back on her childhood with her overbearing mother. 

“What kind of house would you want then?” Jughead asked.

“I dunno. Maybe a house close by, so you don’t have to go far for work. A nice cottage with a study for your writing. A big garage for your Serpent meetings. A couple spare bedrooms for Kevin and Toni to stay from time to time.” Betty suggested.

“I dunno if cottages exist in the Southside.” Jughead said.

“We’ll find something. As long as you’re there. I’m happy.” Betty said smiling up at Jughead.

“I love you Betty.” Jughead smiled down at her, placing a quick kiss onto her lips.

“And to think, this all started as revenge.” Betty smiled before she buried her head into his chest, wrapping her hands around his torso, looking out at Ava who had the biggest smile on her face. “Best decision of my life. Was walking into this bar.”


End file.
